


HWRNG. (in my bones)

by lessiknowthebetter



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient History, Angst, Aristocracy, Battling, Blood and Violence, Class Struggle, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Historical, Hwarang, M/M, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, aristocrat!hyunjin, changbin thinks all hyunjin is capable of is being pretty, hwarang!felix, hwarang!hyunjin, hwarang!jeongin, hwarang!seungmin, hyunjin likes to prove people wrong, merchant!jisung, shilla times, soldier!chan, soldier!changbin, soldier!minho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessiknowthebetter/pseuds/lessiknowthebetter
Summary: ...7th century Shilla.With the kingdom's increasing efforts to unify the peninsula, Hyunjin's once so comfortable life as an elite Hwarang soldier starts to crumble. Insecure and lacking skill, he lets himself be taken under the wing of a lower class soldier called Changbin in hopes of becoming a more skilled martialist.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Mentioned Han Jisung/Lee Minho
Comments: 42
Kudos: 74





	1. 日

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to provide a BIG disclaimer for this work:
> 
> This fiction takes place in the late Three Kingdom period (57 BC to 668 AD) during which one of the kingdoms, Shilla, was trying to unify the (Korean) peninsula by taking over the two other kingdoms, Baekje and Goguryeo. While I have studied Korean history extensively, this is a work of fiction made for the purpose of entertainment and thus it will most likely showcase plenty of inaccuracies and is in no way intended to be an accurate representation of historical events. 
> 
> On the topic of Hwarang(-do), this fiction, first of all, isn't in relation to the TV-drama (i have never even seen it lmao lmk if its any good). Hwarang were supposedly male, elitist 'military groups' who were also skilled in poetry, reading and sciences. On top of martial skills they were taught buddhist and early confucian values. Overall, the actual military relevance of Hwarang is likely to have been scarce and sources on their existence and purpose are both controversial and prone to falsification. It is often thought that Hwarang members might not have been more than something close to 'boyscouts' belonging to upper class families. In this fiction the military aspect is therefore probably more dramatified. 
> 
> Not much knowledge on this period of Korean history is needed other than this:  
> -Hwarang are elitist pretty boy 'soldiers' from aristocrat families,  
> -Shilla is one of the former Korean kingdoms and its state religion was Buddhism,  
> -Class division (struggle) and the Shilla bone-rank system (golpum; feel free to look this up).

Hyunjin's breath hitches when the brisk water of the stream gets splashed against his face. He knows by now to quickly shut his eyes close as Yongbok begins to roughly scrub at his face, trying to remove the last traces of his make-up. Yongbok’s hands, which to the eye appear dainty and delicate aggressively roam around Hyunjin’s features, brushing at his brow bone. Feeling somewhat used to the routine, Hyunjin silently sits through the discomfort without making too much of a fuss but his facial expression does scrunch up as if he had just bitten into a ripe lemon. 

“It’s not coming off..” Yongbok mumbles, more to himself because Hyunjin knows better than to open his mouth while the smaller continues to scrape at his face in earnest. He has now resorted to using his knuckles and at this Hyunjin does end up letting out a groan before he blindly reaches out to push Yongbok aside. 

“It’s fine,” Hyunjin gets up from where he was crouching, his hands coming up to pat at his face in an attempt to dry it before he dares to peak through his wet lashes. “I’m sure you got most of it off.”

From where he’s standing, he looks down at his friend who was still squatted down, his hands lazily pooling in the stream. Not much is left for them to be said, not while the exhaustion had just hit them after a long day spent training. Hyunjin hated days like today the most, where they would focus on practicing martial arts and archery for hours upon hours. The only breaks they got being limited to a quick stuffing of their stomachs in between sparring and the occasional meditating session. Usually, his friends would feel recharged after meditation, returning to the practice grounds with newfound vigor but being alone with nothing but his thoughts never did Hyunjin any good. Instead, it just gave his brain the perfect opportunity to dwell on everything he lacked and focus on all the tiny errors he had previously presented that day during training. 

Hyunjin wasn’t weak pers se, he was one of the tallest after all, but when it came to martial skills, he definitely fell short when being compared to his peers. It mostly came down to his balance and focus, striking often just a tad bit too late or being unable to forecast a blow and getting shoved to the ground. Originally, Hyunjin had only been scouted to join the Hwarang for what most others presumed were his fair looks but people quickly began to realize he actually excelled in many skills such as creating poetry and reciting classics. At first, being a good soldier had not mattered much to him, up until recently he could very well blend into the group and not stand out during a mock battle but with Shilla’s increasing efforts to unify the peninsula in an attempt to reign over its entire capacity, they’d likely be dispatched to some battlefront soon. The chief officers hadn’t necessarily mentioned anything like this to them but with them heavily prioritizing martial practice over the art and spiritual lately the Hwarang members had all been able to make sense of their possible motives overtime. For some it had resulted in a tense atmosphere which was definitely the case for Hyunjin and his friend Seungmin while the more battle-driven portion of the bunch had gotten excited, reckless even, as they picked up the pace, starting to lose some of their original elegant charms. It made him wonder what had even been so elitist about them anymore. 

  
With his head slouched down to hide his fatigue, Hyunjin made his way back home as his wet hair uncomfortably prickled against the skin of his neck. Tired elbows and shoulders of the boys around him, especially Yongbok and Seungmin, occasionally bumped into his body unintentionally while he was sandwiched between the two of them. They had started off their day before sunrise, so he was especially desperate to get home before the dark and picked up his pace to walk just a few steps ahead of his friends. It didn’t make much sense for him to take the lead as the other two found their ways back home before him, Hyunjin still having to walk on for a while before he would reach his residence located in one of the better parts of town. 

Despite his original determination to get home before dark, Hyunjin finds himself going off-route as the sun had already started to set before his eyes, no longer bothered to make it home on time although his body craved sleep. The scent of a deep summer’s night proving to be ever as intoxicating and prompting him on to stroll around for just a little while longer. Swiftly swinging his arms next to his sides, he lets himself be led into the open space before him as he decides he likes his surroundings like this the best, completely void of people. He takes his time to recall the events of his day with a more lighthearted approach as compared to when he couldn’t block out his string of negative thoughts during meditation under strict supervision of one of the monks earlier. Around him he can hear nothing but the buzzing of cicadas, but the sound is being subdued by his thoughts as he tries thinks of how he could become a more martially skilled soldier. It makes his head throb and he’s about to grab for his head until he’s distracted by what sounds like loud grunting. Hyunjin’s not sure from what direction he had heard the noise as both the throbbing of his head and the clicking cicadas made it difficult for him to make sense of any other sounds. In the end it becomes even louder and Hyunjin stumbles towards what he thinks is the right direction. Pulling himself together for a moment, he figures it would be better to approach whatever the source of the noise was carefully as he begins the slip past stone walls back to a more wooded area. As Hyunjin got closer, he could make out fires in the distance and he could even hear laughter rather than grunting which made him feel more relaxed.

Perhaps _too_ relaxed as he soon heard the all too familiar release of a bowstring followed by a loud thud as an arrow pierced right next to his head into the damaged bark of an old tree behind him. Hyunjin’s pupils were blown wide and his heart was violently beating against his chest as he reached to grip the tree from behind to stabilize himself all while franticly trying to locate the shooter.

“Who are you? Come show yourself!” A voice demanded and Hyunjin traced it back to a dark figure standing behind one of the firepits ahead of him. 

Pushing himself up, Hyunjin hesitates before taking his next step but he surely wouldn’t dare to disobey after seeing firsthand just how precise of an archer the other was. Hyunjin thought the shot was all the more impressive considering the distance it traveled as it took him quite a while to get closer to the figure. 

With his hands raised and palms spread out open in front of his chest, he slowly approached the shooter only to find out he wasn’t alone. He felt a knot forming in his stomach as he focused on yet another person appearing from where he couldn’t see before. From where he was standing now, with his chest raising irregularly, he could make out two men who were around his age. They were dressed in loose and dirty clothing and Hyunjin noticed his shooter must have been at least two heads shorter than him. It, however, didn’t make the man any less intimidating as he still had one fist tightly clenched around his bow. Hyunjin let his gaze shift over for a second to inspect the other man who appeared to be just slightly taller than his companion yet was holding a dagger in his hand and an another object Hyunjin couldn’t identify in his other hand. 

Clearing his throat, Hyunjin turned his attention back to the shooter who had started to make his way over, causing the taller to stop in his tracks. “I don’t mean any harm! I was just going for a night stroll, I swear,” Hyunjin manages to blurt out before being interrupted.

“You’re a Hwarang?” The shorter man spits out in a questioning tone as he gets closer to Hyunjin.

Hyunjin figures the traces of red, handcrafted cosmetics probably still evident on his face under the moonlight must have been a dead giveaway to his identity. That or his attire which obviously declared his status as he stuck out like a sore thumb between the soberly dressed individuals before him. 

He can only nod in response, still not daring to lower his hands although the shorter man’s expression had turned into something he could only identify as close to apologetic. 

“Shit... I’m so sorry, man,” he apologizes as he dashes forward to pat at Hyunjin’s shoulders as if he was attempting to patch him up from his shock while the taller just remained frozen. “Do you think you could stay quiet about this? I thought you were like an animal, or worse... a barbarian! Look, I’m a soldier, so we’re kind of colleagues? But if anyone finds out I tried shoot a Hwarang, I’m fucking dead.” 

Hyunjin swallows thickly, he can’t be sure the other won’t turn on him and just kill him to save his own ass if he wouldn't comply. Not that he didn’t want to, he would never want to ruin the someone's career like that, despite just being shot at. He could definitely see where the other was coming from, this late at night even the slightest things could appear as a threat. He tries to speak up, though nothing but a nervous laugh falters from of his mouth. “Yeah, no of course. I got you.” 

“Thanks,” the shorter man once again pats at his shoulder, straightening out the fabric of his clothes. “Hey Minho? Come here will ya?”

The other man, who Hyunjin has now learned to be Minho, just snorts before he makes his way over. Numerous twigs break under his feet as he steps through the green, coming to a halt next to his companion and right in front of Hyunjin who decides they are an intimidating pair indeed. 

“He’s a Hwarang,” the other explains with a strained voice to Minho who just inspects Hyunjin with an amused expression. “Yeah, I can tell. God, you’re such an idiot.” Minho replies as he swiftly raises his hands and shakes them in front of Hyunjin’s face as if to tell him they mean no harm. He seems to forget he’s still holding a sharp-pointed dagger and is literally swinging it right in front of his eyes, albeit it does look a little less threatening once Hyunjin notices the small piece of carved woodwork in his other hand. 

“Please do forgive Changbin here. He’s one of our finest soldiers, Shilla really can’t afford to lose him.” Minho clarifies and he swings one of his arms around Changbin’s shoulders. 

Hyunjin just nods, meeting Changbin’s eyes which showed glints of fear and hope simultaneously. “It’s fine really,” he stops as the weight of Changbin’s hand on his shoulder feels heavy on his body and distracts him from what he wanted to say, a little caught up as he stares down at him. "God, I broke him. He won’t stop shaking.” Hyunjin hears Changbin speak, probably to Minho as he finally feels his hand lifting from where it rested on his shoulder. This is when Hyunjin realizes he was still holding up his hands, quickly dropping them to let them fall next to his sides. 

“I’m mostly just… impressed?” Hyunjin confesses and he’s immediately met with confused expressions from the both of them. “I mean,” he starts off but pauses in an attempt to find the right words, wettings his lips with his tongue. “You missed, but I’m sure that was intentional. That was an insanely precise shot, I mean you were standing all the way up there!” 

At his words, Changbin seems to only be able to snicker breathlessly and Hyunjin can hear Minho calling him nuts under his breath. For a while Changbin just eyes him with a puzzled look, arms crossing in front of his chest. “I almost killed you,”

“I know. But that was such a good shot. I can’t use a bow to save my life.” Hyunjin’s quick to confess again, clueless as to how he’s making himself look like an even easier prey. 

Changbin remains silent, obviously taken aback by the taller’s words. “Thanks,” he says after contemplating for a while. “So what’s the point of being a Hwarang, then? Are you guys really just pretty? No skill, nothing?” There’s spite in his words when he does speak up again and it takes a while for Hyunjin to comprehend everything that’s being said. He doesn’t miss the way Minho grips at Changbin’s shoulder, fingernails pressing in as he obviously does not understand why Changbin had to stir things up again as for a while it seemed both parties could finally part ways damage-free. 

Luckily, Hyunjin had learned how to swallow his pride a long time ago and doesn’t walk straight into the trap created by Changbin’s ego. “If you must know, I have plenty of other skills,” is what he settles for until he’s struck by a sudden sense of realization. 

“Though, if it bothers you that much, why don’t you just teach me? I’ll promise to keep my mouth shut about how you just tried to kill a Hwarang if you start tutoring me.” Hyunjin offers, feeling bold. 

It’s obvious he’s hit a nerve within Changbin as he just clicks his tongue in thought, not even bothering to look Hyunjin in the eyes anymore. With another tight squeeze at his shoulder from Minho, the smaller nods in compliance. “I suppose I can give it a try for the sake of the future of our kingdom.”

“Think you can be here tomorrow?” is what Changbin adds when he finally looks up to meet a smirking Hyunjin. 

“I’ll be here, same time tomorrow. Try not to shoot me.” Hyunjin teases, although he doesn’t feel confident at all as he turns around on the balls of his feet and takes off, not daring to look back and see if he had garnered any reaction from the other. 


	2. 月

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin starts his training.

While quietly humming a familiar nursery rhyme to himself Hyunjin gently rakes a decorated wooden comb through the soft strands of Yongbok’s long hair. The boys had all been granted a break after spending most of the afternoon practicing their archery so Hyunjin took this as an opportunity to recharge, basking underneath the hot sun while fixing his friend’s hair. After sweeping back his hair with help of the comb he neatly wraps part of it in a topknot right on top of Yongbok’s head. ‘’There you go.’’ Hyunjin contently taps at his friend’s arm before discarding the comb by flipping it to the ground, his body following suit as he falls back onto the soft bed of grass beneath him. Today his own hair was styled in a way that part of it was tightly secured in a high ponytail on top of his head as well, while the rest of his locks reached just past his shoulders. Reaching out, he swats at some of the stray strands of baby hairs which always tend to fall right in his face.

It had been exactly those little hairs that distracted him earlier, going as far as hindering the vision of one of his eyes as his other was squeezed shut, bowstring stretched back and trembling right at his lips. It was a poor shot, missing the piece of fruit one of his peers had propped up on a wooden pillar by a lot. Upon releasing the arrow, he had immediately held his hand above his eyes to block out the sunrays as he watched it clumsily dangle past the target, cursing to himself when it hit the ground. Hyunjin had noticed the apologetic look Seungmin gave him when he brushed past him before having a try at the Hallabong. The arrow stabbed right through the peel of the citrus fruit at the end of its trajectory, taking it to the ground where it dropped right next to Hyunjin’s arrow at the foot of the pillar. Hyunjin could hear Yongbok screaming behind them about how he swore he saw juice squirting out of the fruit as it was struck by Seungmin’s expert shot and he just flashes a small smile in response before returning to the end of the line, waiting for his next turn. 

“You look ugly like this,” Yongbok manages to catch Hyunjin’s attention with that and he finally snaps out of his thoughts. “Why are you frowning like that? Is something wrong?” the smaller asks, his expression obviously worried as he eyes Hyunjin with his head just slightly tilted.

Hyunjin had not yet dared to voice his concern about his abilities with his friends, wishing to not appear weak to them. So, he stays quiet and merely shakes his head from where he was resting on the warm grass. “I’m just tired..” is what he tells his friend, and it isn’t necessarily a lie. After the events of last night, he had barely managed to get in a few hours of sleep before being awoken by one of their in-house servants right at his usual waking hour. Nonetheless, he stops furrowing his brows together and reaches up to rub at his eyes for dramatic effect until he’s hit with something heavy in the stomach.

“Shit!” The shock of the drop makes him shoot up and open his eyes although all he spots on his tummy is the citrus from before, covered in the shadow of Seungmin’s tall body as he hovers above him.

“For you,” Seungmin announces with a grin before he sits himself down in between Hyunjin and Yongbok.

Hyunjin quickly finds out the fruit was indeed very juicy as his fingers end up coated with sticky yet fragrant liquid after peeling it. He figures he should rid his thumb off the juice and takes it in his mouth, sucking it clean. It tastes tangy in the best possible way and it urges him on to tear off a slice of the citrus before popping it into his mouth. They end up sharing the rest of the fruit before their instructor calls them over to proceed practice.

The rest of their day was spent on the studying of swordsmanship, something Hyunjin felt more confident in although it was considered less noble of a battle means. Being able to once again excel at something during some of the later sparring sessions had managed to lift up Hyunjin’s spirits despite of how the skill was perceived in the eyes of his mentors. He knew he must have at least looked cool to his friends when he had won that battle at the end of the day.

°

Relieved to be dismissed rather early, Hyunjin sprinted towards his home after explaining to his two friends that he had some matters to attend to and therefore couldn’t walk with them as usual. After having shared dinner with his parents, Hyunjin sat down in his room, contemplating on how he should dress. Thinking back to the night before, he was obviously overdressed for the mere purpose of practice and it had felt especially evident in the presence of Changbin and Minho. The problem he was facing right now, however, was that most of Hyunjin’s apparels were made out of quality textiles and fabrics. Nothing really seemed appropriate, yet he opted for what he eventually deemed to be his most modest outfit consisting of a pair of rather dull colored, loosely fitting pants along with a jacket he tied shut just shy above his waist at his side.

Sitting on his knees at his vanity, Hyunjin quietly taps his fingertips at his thighs as he considers whether or not he should use perfume. Last night, Changbin, the shorter of the two soldiers, had appeared especially displeased by Hyunjin’s status as a Hwarang so he originally reckoned it would be a better if he skipped out on applying any of his fragranced oils.

“Hm..” Hyunjin hums to himself in thought as he peeks at the celadon containers on his vanity before reaching out almost routinely to retrieve some oil which he later spreads along the length of his neck and his wrists, rubbing them together in silence. In his mind he tells himself he made the right choice to use the oil as it would mask any smells he might have had produced while training earlier. Changbin would just have to deal with it, he thinks as he pushes himself up off of the ground and straightens out his clothes with clammy palms.

Checking around his room to make sure he wasn’t forgetting anything, Hyunjin just reaches for his bow and carefully slips out of the house, past the rooms of his parents and servants, and into the night.

°

“Don’t you think I could be part of our local Hwarang band, based on my looks. Like if my family had been noblemen?” Minho inquires all of a sudden, resting comfortably on the soil of the woods with his arms crossed beneath his head.

Changbin, who lies at Minho’s feet, just hums in reply. He’s never cared much for the Hwarang. In his eyes they were nothing more than the sons of the wealthy, selected for purely vain reasons and trained in mostly what he considered to be pointless skills. After all, it was the actual military, his people, who did all of the work and secured their kingdom with the win during wartime. When it came down to it, they weren’t even part of the official army assemble, existing separately as a unit of pretentious snobs. Of course, Changbin would never admit any of this out loud, well aware of the risk, and now that he was going to have to teach one of them, he would truly have to act carefully.

Sitting himself up, Changbin checks his surroundings and grins when he notices it’s still just the two of them. “Your looks? Mm, I can’t say I’ve ever gotten a good look at you before.”

Changbin says absentmindedly as he picks at Minho’s pointed chin, holding it still between his thumb and index finger as he quietly inspects his face up close.

“Nope sorry man, you’re hideous. Wouldn’t even make the cut,” he snickers, not wanting to feed his best friend’s ego by admitting he was indeed the most attractive man Changbin had ever seen. Well, that was at least until last night, before they had run into the young Hwarang. The boy was undeniably very good-looking, probably scouted early on in his life for his good looks. It only made Changbin feel even more hopeless about the entire situation, seriously doubting the Hwarang’s skillset.

“Shut the fuck up,” Minho curses but his lips are curled into an amused grin prior to resuming. “No seriously, I’ve got the talents and everything. You’ve seen me dance at the festival last time! And you know I fight like a beast. I could have taken that kid down in a matter of seconds.”

His friend is right and Changbin knows this all too well. Minho is very gifted at literally all sorts of things and would make an excellent candidate if he had been born part of the aristocracy. The concept of hierarchy never made much sense to Changbin, who would rather judge character up to talent and hard work over birth and class any given day. In a world where humans are born and go to die as the same vulnerable beings, why does it matter what identity is supposedly running your blood or engraved deep into your bones?

“Who even cares.. at least you’re of actual use to the country,” Changbin groans, his fingers stretching out to rub at his temples, sensing an upcoming headache.

“Who says we’re not useful?” The voice of the young Hwarang interrupts as he suddenly jumps up from behind them, landing on all fours in between the two soldiers. “Do I need to remind you of how your very own commander in chief is a former Hwarang?”

Changbin feels he should have been surprised at the other’s sudden appearance, though he truly can’t find himself to be as he thinks the entrance was just perfectly illustrative of what he had imagined the taller’s annoying character to be. It did, however, seemed to have startled Minho who he spots clutching his chest and giving the Hwarang a hostile look in between narrowed eyes.

“God you scared me, you prick!” Minho snarls out bitterly only to be met by a soft giggle from the Hwarang boy who eyes the soldier apologetically while innocently batting his lashes. It leaves a sour taste on Changbin’s tongue.

“I’m sorry, I figured it would be fun since you guys scared me so much last night. When I heard Changbin’s arrow drill into the bark right next to my head, I swear I was going to die of cardiac arrest!” Hyunjin explains and Changbin decides he finds him overly expressive.

“It’s okay…” Minho assures him, the guilt clear on his face. “What’s your name by the way, kid?” He changes the topic and tries to make conversation as if he was picking up on Changbin’s bad mood.

“Oh, goodness! I must have totally forgotten to introduce myself last night. I’m Hwang Hyunjin.” Hyunjin introduces himself, very self aware of how strongly he’s putting on his unassuming act. He just knows it will only be beneficial for him in the long run, especially because upon hearing his family name the other two will most likely have their preconceptions set out for him. 

In that moment, it becomes even clearer to the three of them that they’re not supposed to be interacting out in the open like this. Although it seems no one is bothered enough by the unmistakable gap in their societal positions to go as far as leaving since they all stay put.

“Shall we get started then?” Changbin’s voice sounds horribly monotone to the young Hwarang but he can appreciate the sight before him as the soldier gets up and raises to stand taller than Hyunjin who was still seated on the ground. Unlike the night before when he had been wearing a rather sober outfit, Changbin showed up donned in his official armor today. A seemingly heavy breastplate stretched out across his wide chest all the way over his shoulders and down his back. Hyunjin watched the other for a little while more as the moonlight, which reflected onto the shorter’s armor, made it easier for him to pick up some of the details of his face. Changbin has round cheeks but his features appear nothing short of strong and masculine, Hyunjin deems him handsome enough but finds that he looks ordinary in comparison to the people he was used to seeing every day.

“Yeah, let’s do this.”

°

Hyunjin’s initial hunch that Changbin wouldn’t go easy on him turned out to be accurate as the shorter immediately told him to start sprinting circles around the open space in the woods they used as their informal training site.

While running, Hyunjin wonders what exactly is supposed to be the purpose of him exhausting himself like this. He originally thought they would just focus on archery, but it seems Changbin has other plans set out for him. After about twelve rounds, he’s still not been told to stop so he starts to frantically search around for the soldiers in hopes of them noticing him. He first spots Minho, who was once again focused on some kind of woodwork while he laid on the ground. Feeling relieved to see they hadn’t just left him, Hyunjin starts looking for Changbin whose eyes he quickly meets. Sending over a bit of an inquiring look, he tries conveying his wish to be told to stop but of course Changbin just crosses his arms in front of the solid metal that protected his chest and stays silent. Hyunjin scoffs in disbelief when the soldier even goes as far as raising a questioning brow as if he were actually clueless to what Hyunjin was trying to get across.

“Can I quit already? I want to get started on the real deal.” Hyunjin stops running before he’s even told to, leaning over to support his hands on top of his knees and spends moment catching his breath.

“Are you tired?” Changbin asks from afar.

“Not yet,” Hyunjin replies in fear that the other might end the lesson after only running around.

“Then you can keep going.”

The Hwarang stands still in his tracks, clicking his tongue as he grew annoyed. Perhaps he had misjudged Changbin to be a capable teacher, but he still gives in. “Okay, I’m tired.” Hyunjin admits.

“Good. Come here and bring your bow.” Changbin claps his hands together once and waves him over.

Hyunjin shuffles across, not much energy left in his body as he picks up his bow from where he left it in the grass somewhere along the way before he reaches Changbin’s side.

“Care to explain why you just made me use up all my energy?” Hyunjin questions, still feeling a little breathless as he hectically tries to smooth back some of the hairs that had started to stick on his face after sweating.

“I needed to tire you out. I can tell you think too much and all archery really takes is focus.” Changbin replies simply, not paying the Hwarang much attention as he leaves his side to address where he wanted him to aim.

“How can you tell?” Hyunjin needs to know, genuinely curious as to how the other seemed to have already picked up on his greatest vice that is overthinking.

“Hm?” The soldier just hums, not really listening as he stops near the tree he had shot at the night before, the arrow still there, bored into the old bark.

‘’How can you tell I think too much?” Hyunjin repeats himself, just a little louder this time.

“Oh,” Changbin raises his shoulders, unsure. ‘’Just because you talk too much too, I guess.”

It’s not what Hyunjin had hoped to hear but it’s not all that unexpected since the other did know very little about him after all. He actually wasn’t even sure what he hoped Changbin to say for his reasoning, so he doesn’t dwell on it and instead fetches an arrow out of his case for himself. 

“As you were so impressed by this shot last night, I was thinking you should try and copy it. Go ahead and try to aim your shot as close to my arrow as you can.” Changbin instructs and steps back from the tree to hopefully stay out of Hyunjin’s shooting range.

Hyunjin lets out a deep sigh before getting in position, standing sideways and dividing his weight over both of his legs just as he has been told by his instructor. After inspecting the target for a minute, he lifts his bow and confidently pulls his arrow into the string, tugging them both to the corner of his mouth.

Emptying his head of thoughts proved to be easier said than done, despite being tired from his day and the long run. Changbin’s words just didn’t sit right with him and although he hated to admit it, he felt offended by being told he talks too much. It also didn’t help that the soldier had chosen the spot where he had almost been shot the night before to serve as his target.

It feels as if he’s being mocked even though Changbin might not even really be intending to and it eventually leads to Hyunjin executing yet another poor shot, the arrow ending up in the very roots of the tree.

If Changbin was disappointed by his shot, he doesn’t say so and Hyunjin watches the shorter simply nod as he pulls out the arrow from the part of the tree’s roots that grew above ground. “Try again.”

Hyunjin complies, shimmying his shoulders in an attempt to loosen his tense muscle before raising his bow once more. He ignores the way the string painfully strains at his skin and concentrates upon the target before him, tightly squeezing one of his eyes shut and releasing the arrow. It appears to be one of Hyunjin’s straightest shots in quite some time as it fires ahead in a uniform trajectory, until it hits close enough to Changbin’s selected aim for him to not feel embarrassed.

Changbin shrugs, not necessarily impressed by the young Hwarang’s attempt but he also coulnd’t find it within himself to be that bothered about it. “That’s more like it, Hyunjin. Let’s try again.” He suggests, sounding uninterested.

°

“Don’t you think it’s getting a little too late?” Hyunjin hints in fear that the other might have wanted to continue after he’s already emptied out his entire case over the span of practice. Changbin moves over to the tree and starts yanking out his arrows one by one. Turning around, he sees Minho flat on the ground in a deep slumber. The little piece of wood that was carved into the shape of an unidentifiable animal, now resting on his chest, steadily raises and drops every time the soldier peacefully breathes in and out. It’s a funny sight and he’s about to notify Changbin of it until the other is suddenly by his side, stretching out his arm to hand him his now filled arrow case.

“Thanks,” Hyunjin accepts his belongings from the other with a fatigued smile. “Will I see you tomorrow?”

“Sorry,” Changbin starts off as he reaches to unfasten his breastplate, the heavy material probably too uncomfortable to bear when there’s no threat of being shot at. ‘’I’ve got somewhere to be. How about we continue this in three days?”

Hyunjin mutely stares as Changbin removes part of his protective armor, leaving him before the Hwarang in thin and flowing clothes. “Okay, same time three days from now.”

The soldier gives Hyunjin a confirming nod before he turns around to wake Minho up with a kick to his friend’s bicep. “Let’s go, slug.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! thank you for reading this new chapter, i hope it wasn't disappointing. also thanks so much to those who subscribed and left kudos after the first chapter. so hyunjin has started his training!! let's hope changbin opens up to him soon. (or not, it's supposed to be slow burn after all.)
> 
> i was curious about what kind of people you guys would think the other members mentioned in the tags to be in this -era-. what should i introduce them as? are we thinking hwarang!jisung or soldier!jisung? or should he perhaps be something like a vendor, poet, scholar or dancer? let me know! (for the others too!!) (:
> 
> and if u have any questions abt this period of history, shilla or hwarang feel free to ask.  
> stay healthy and see u guys next time,  
> x.
> 
> (also another disclaimer none of this is beta read so i apologize if there r any mistakes)


	3. 火

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: blood, fighting (although with fake swords), slaughtering of an animal, vomiting 
> 
> but really this chapter isn't as terrible as these warnings make it out to be

“Sit up straight!” Hyunjin's resting on the wooden porch which completely lined the temple, laid out flat on his stomach as the voice calls for him. Last night’s practice, along with the lack of sleep that followed had his body feeling sore all over.

Eyeing over his shoulder he finds the head of their assemble, a man just a few years older than the rest of them but the only person of True Bone rank. “I’m sorry, sir.” Hyunjin swiftly moves, straightening his back and crossing his legs over one another as he returns his attention to the smooth, handcrafted mulberry paper in front of him. Although he's taken his pencil in hand, he doesn't resume writing, already finished with his poem. He instead shoots his head up in hopes of making eye contact with the monk who, of course, had his eyes closed. Yongbok would always joke he could never tell whether the old man was meditating or sleeping and Hyunjin agreed, it was truly tricky to tell after all.

Although it was hard to receive praise from the modest monk, it definitely wasn't impossible if one were skilled enough and Hyunjin's poetry has been complimented by the man before. Thus, when he failed to get his attention, Hyunjin was left sulking knowing that he wouldn’t be getting any comments today from the person whose opinion he cared for the most.

Despite his posture being corrected and his failed attempt at getting praise from the head monk, Hyunjin had been thriving all day after being able to once again be in touch with the arts. Recently they have been so focused on everything related to combat he hasn’t been feeling like himself, unable to unwind. It never went unnoticed by anyone, how tension was growing steadily within the country, troops being dispatched to battlefronts left and right, and Hwarang bands, who were once considered to be the gems of the country being shipped along. He tried to get it all out of his head today, ignoring the heavy knot which had settled in his stomach overtime during the last couple of months by fully pouring himself into his poem.

It offered great result because before anyone else, Hyunjin had created a piece, so full of Buddhist virtue and ultranationalist spirit it seemed to have knocked the breath out of all his peers as they came to take a look one by one. Even though the themes were ultimately forced upon him, being reminded of the importance of the Five Commandments day in day out, Hyunjin had always had his own way of words which added a twist of something at least close to sincerity while he penned. This is what always made his works stand out, even if they all had no choice but to constantly cultivate the same ideas, Hyunjin’s approach to imagery and narrative was undeniably his own. Plus, despite it being more Yongbok’s thing, Hyunjin’s calligraphy was pretty advanced, resulting in pieces that were worth displaying in people’s homes so one could continuously be reminded of proper values.

Hyunjin carefully picks up his paper, inspecting the neatly brushed characters with his arms stretched out as he wishes for the time to pass slower.

°

“Fuck! Please tell me that’s not what I think it is,” Minho questions in horror upon stepping off of his horse, quickly lifting his shoe to inspect.

“I’m pretty sure that’s just mud, buddy.”Chan assures him after he’s lowered himself to get a good look at Minho’s shoe.

Changbin is still busy taking care of his own horse but he still doesn’t miss his friends’ dialogue, snickering to himself as he quickly finishes up to join them.

They had spent the entire day traveling up into the mountains and now that they were here, they wouldn’t be getting any rest soon. All around him, soldiers were unpacking their gear, slipping into their armors and unsheathing their swords. Changbin fetches his bag and holds it against his chest before he slips next to Chan, waiting for instructions. 

“Today I want to focus on formation. I was allowed to help strategize so let’s give it a try. We’ll be splitting up into teams and we’re going to be executing a full-scale mock battle.” Chan explains as he unfolds a scroll of what seemed like scribbles at first glance but was actually the older’s attempt at a strategy map of the mountainous area. Changbin spots Minho scratching at his head as he tries to make sense of the scroll before them. The reason why Chan got to participate in organizing was that he got recently promoted to commander. Things have been somewhat awkward between the three of them ever since as Chan slowly eased into the role of leader, going from friend to authority figure. “Sorry, Changbin...but could you look away? I’m afraid you’re playing as one of the bad guys today so I can’t have you knowing our strategy. I’ve made you the leader, though.” Chan apologizes with a smile and a playful nudge of his elbow at Changbin’s side. Changbin scoffs a little but ultimately complies, moving to the side to unload his belongings before hoisting himself in his protective gear over his basic uniform.

Just before the start of the battle, Changbin was handed a bright red ribbon which served for the purpose of signaling him out as the enemy. When one of his comrades was wrapping it tightly around his right upper arm for him, it had started to rain. It had been light at first, enough for Changbin to not be bothered by it, perhaps he could have even appreciated it if it had stayed that way. But of course, knowing Changbin’s luck as of late, the shower gradually got worse until it felt like buckets filled to the brim with icy water were being poured down straight above him by the heavens, freezing him right to the bone. He clutches his wooden sword in his fist as he impatiently awaits in his strategized position, watching his the skin hand which had originally turned red due to the cold, slowly turn white around the weapon until he picks up the blowing of a horn.

Changbin’s head shoots up at the signal, firmly grounding himself right where he was standing as he anticipates attack. Just because he would have to be playing the bad guy today didn’t mean he’d go easy on the other side, if anything, it made him want to work harder. Being given the opportunity of leading his own team, had awoken something within his ego and he got together with the men on his side to secretly strategize a plan of their own. An acquainted feeling of excitement which originated in his stomach, spreads all over his body like a fever, leaving him in a buzz as he turns his head to grin at his teammate. The heat stretching in his body contrasted starkly with his soaked exterior, the fabric of his clothes sticking to his skin uncomfortably. He shakes it off for he could sense the loud, approaching of Chan’s team. He’d definitely have to notify his older friend of the way he could sense them moments ahead just by their volume, but for now he would simply use it in his advantage. It seems that part of Chan’s strategy was to attack Changbin’s team from both sides in an attempt to trap them or at least take them by surprise. It truly didn’t prove to be that successful as Changbin was quick to predict the moves of the first soldier that tried at him, seizing at his neck before shoving him to the ground with great strength and jabbing his sword into the man’s stomach upon his landing. “You’re out,” he exhales, thriving on the thrill of taking a man down before he returns to battle.

More soldiers start swinging at him from all kinds of directions, but Changbin’s head isn’t easily clouded and he is quick to foresee who of them shaped the biggest threats, starting off by taking them down first. Changbin ends up shoving his elbow right into someone’s jaw but he has no time to feel sorry as he observers a fist coming his way, escaping it just in time as he slips away right past between the two men. Changbin would be lying if he said that his height didn’t often save his ass in moments like this, always allowing him to easily squeeze through all sorts of obstacles in order to avoid incoming hits.

The fist that was originally directed at him ended up beating the man Changbin had just hit with a blow himself thanks to his swift dodging and both of the soldiers fall to the ground at his feet. Shrugging, Changbin proceeds to take them out by striking them at their necks with his sword, dropping to his knees besides their heads. “I’d say you’re out too,” Changbin provokes but he ends up snorting once he notices his friend sticking out his tongue to put on a more convincing act of dying, the amusement clear on his face despite his efforts to look deceased. “Sorry for the elbow man.” Changbin then chuckles, pushing himself up off of the ground with a pat to his friend’s shoulder.

As the battle progresses, Changbin thinks about how he’s already taken down a hefty amount of people and he assumes that bruises must be starting to appear all over his body, most likely coloring his skin in tints of blue and purple underneath his armor. Though he’s definitely not ready to call it quits anytime soon as he spots Chan running towards him at high speed with an expression he could only describe as wrath. Chan must have been pissed because at this stage, Changbin was actually in the lead, if only by a little. Changbin swiftly stabilizes himself, sinking just slightly as he gets ready for the older to launch at him. Yet when he’s about to raise his sword Changbin whines out at the sudden sensation of a tight cord being wrapped around his wrist before he’s slammed down onto the uneven terrain of the mountain. “What the fuck?” He spits out in confusion as he’s suddenly being pinned down by Minho, his friend staring down at him while sat on his lap. “Didn’t expect that, did you now?”

Changbin notices the twisted glint in Minho’s eyes, it wasn’t something he’d never seen in the other before, the older often got carried away like this in battle, sometimes even during play but this was the first time Changbin had ever been on the receiving end. He feels the weight of Minho’s wooden sword being pressed against his throat, his Adam’s apple uncomfortably moving against it. “Any last words?” Minho grins.

Tilting his head, Changbin sees he can’t grasp for his own sword from here, the weapon simply ending up falling too far out of his reach after he got pinned down. “No,” he says, defeated.

“Good! Then you’ve lost.” Minho announces, suddenly cheerful as he gets up and steps aside to untie the cord around Changbin’s wrist.

Then Chan appears next to him and engulfs Changbin in a loving hug while he’s still spread out flat on his back on wet rock. “I’m sorry, man. We were just really eager to try this out.” Chan laughs into the crook of Changbin’s neck and the younger is finally able to see some humor into this situation as well. “Yeah, I can tell. That bastard fucking wiped me out,” Changbin bursts out into laughter, having fully accepted his defeat by now.

“There’s just one more thing… loser’s got to fetch dinner.”

°

The sun had set over them a while ago, casting all of the Hwarang members in the moonlight as they encircled a few calm fires. They had spent the entire evening dancing and just celebrating each other’s company after finishing their classes.

Hyunjin stares down the boy who laid his head in his lap, adoring the freckles that were fanned out over his face.

“Hyunjin, look. I made this one for you,” after threading the final stem of an ivory-colored flower through another stem, Yongbok finishes another flower crown. Stretching out his arms to carefully place it on top of Hyunjin’s head.

“How do I look?” Hyunjin asks, fixing the crown on his head.

“Lovely!” Yongbok chuckles before Seungmin rejoins them, one of Yongbok’s earlier made flower crowns adorning his head as he hands the both of them some tea.

Hyunjin and Yongbok accept their drinks and they all turn quiet until Seungmin speaks up.

“Hyunjin, you did really well today. It was good to finally see you in your element again.” Seungmin praises his friend after he’s settled down in front of them.

Though he is taken aback slightly, Hyunjin can’t say he’s all that surprised that Seungmin had managed to pick up on his recent behavior as he knows his friend to be observant like that.

“Thanks,’’ Hyunjin starts off, thumbing at the rim of his cup wordlessly as he collects his thoughts. “For noticing I mean.” _And caring,_ he wants to add but it had always been difficult for Hyunjin to express what he was truly feeling inside so he hopes the smile he gives the other transferred the message for him instead.

“I just wish I was stronger, you know. Wish I could do better. Like you.”

At this, Yongbok sits up from his lap and quickly gives the both of them a concerned look, probably having picked up on the sudden change in the atmosphere. He’s about to open his mouth before Seungmin speaks up first. “Hyunjin, you _are_ strong! You’re a great swordsman.”

“Yeah, just look at all this muscle!” Yongbok chimes in, pinching at Hyunjin’s bicep with a smile so bright it immediately made his frown disappear.

“I know... I just wish the chief would think so too. And I wish I didn’t suck so bad at archery.” Hyunjin admits, a smile now creeping at the corners of his lips too as he thinks of some of his poorest shots from the night before.

“Don’t worry so much, man. I know you’ll get there, Hyunjin. You have what it takes, and we’ll help you out. We’re a team, remember?” Seungmin reminds Hyunjin of the promises the three of them made to each other when they all first joined the Hwarang assembly. As new members of the same age they stuck together since the beginning. Their families had ties and were as friendly with each other as they could be while belonging to different clans, it had thus been easy for them to get along, but no one could have predicted how close they have gotten since. To be fair, their bond really only made much sense to the three of them, at times feeling closer to each other than to their own relatices.

Hyunjin nods, feeling slightly guilty.

“Just stop struggling so much on your own. You were truly not fooling anyone but yourself, we could all tell there was something going on with you.” Seungmin states as he wraps one of his arms securely around Hyunjin’s shoulder.

Embarrassed at his transparency, Hyunjin hides his face in his palms and lets out a stifled chuckle. “I’m sorry, guys..”

“It’s all good, Jin. Now, how about we make Yongbok here his very own flower crown so we can all match?”

°

There's a stab, there's a crushing of bones and there's an earsplitting screech as Changbin pierces his knife through the cow they're all supposed to feed on for the following days. Using the back of his hand, his first reaction is to wipe off the that had blood splattered right in his face while he drags out his dagger and drops it to the ground.

“God, why'd you have to make it so gruesome?” Minho asks, grabbing at his stomach as if to act out he was feeling sick.

“I-I… didn't mean to?” Changbin stumbles out, staring at the stiff, lifeless animal beneath him.

When he was provided with the task of slaughtering the cow before dinner, Changbin originally didn't think much of it other than it being a natural thing to do knowing all of the soldiers had to be fed through their own powers while they were on this expedition. But now that he's actually put a live being to death, he suddenly gets struck by a whirlwind of emotions trapping him and shutting his systems off. He’s not sure what hits him first, strong feelings of guilt and disgust simultaneously overwhelming him. Changbin doesn't have any time to dwell on it as his body aggressively folds over by itself, his hands coming up to grasp at his mouth while beads of cold sweat start to form and drip down his forehead and neck.

He can feel himself being tugged away from the animal by a sturdy force and before he even realizes he is on the ground, he spills out the contents of his stomach.

Changbin would never in a million years have been able to foresee his body reacting so violently to a kill. Once he had made up his mind about becoming a soldier, he figured his first kill was due to come one day, especially with the country's eagerness to expand its territory. It makes him wonder how the other soldiers had felt about their first kills, if they even had responded so emotionally at all, and how they would think of him knowing it was only just a cow that caused him to end up like this. 

He decides he's lucky when he realizes the only people around him were Chan and Minho. Pushing himself off of the ground with shaky arms, Changbin wipes at his eyes and some of the sick around his mouth to clean himself up.

“Shit, Changbin... are you okay?” Chan is holding him again, both of his hands tightly gripping onto Changbin’s arms.

Although he nods in reply, Changbin still feels lightheaded as he smooths his fringe back out of his face and takes in a deep breath. “I’m fine,”

“Just need this pathetic fucking adult fieldtrip to be over.” Changbin rages until he feels Minho starting to wrap his arms around his waist to help him up.

He desperately wanted to return home.

°

After the entire band had decided to stay around the temple for the night, the members all turned to sleep. With Seungmin and Yongbok already having fallen asleep besides him, Hyunjin wasn’t so sure why he was still up. Perhaps it was the heart-to-heart that they had just shared after being able to finally get together and catch a break after a long time. It had warmed him up inside, knowing his friends truly had his back through everything yet when he tugs his blanket up to his neck, for a split second the image of Changbin comes to his mind and Hyunjin wonders what the other could be up to right now before he falls asleep.

°

Two more days have passed since and today the Hwarang members all headed to the village to stroll down the market. Their presence would always cause quite the reaction from other villagers, going as far as following them around and showering them with compliments.

But today none of the members had experienced anything of the sort as they were able to peacefully pass through the market, exploring all kinds of merchandise and produce. Noting the excess amount of people that were around the area made the lack of response even stranger, the market seemingly busier than ever. For a moment Hyunjin wonders if their beauty had declined but after he takes a quick look at his two friends, he shrugs and decides that couldn’t be it.

“Hello there, kind young master. Would you believe me if I said I have _just_ the thing for you?” Hyunjin’s raises his gaze to be met with a set of, round and dark brown eyes staring right into his soul as he’s being handed an item with enough force that he has no choice but to grab it in order to keep it from falling.

Hyunjin feels just a little puzzled as he eyes the object that had been practically shoved into his hands, he identifies it as a bracelet, a rather simple one with undyed beads of glass woven around a string. It wasn’t that impressive, at least not to Hyunjin who he had plenty of higher quality and even golden pieces of jewelry at home. He’s about to return it but the shorter vendor was eyeing him with so much enthusiasm that it made Hyunjin freeze, unsure of what to do. The boy was staring Hyunjin down with his eyes wide open and his bottom lip just slightly tugged in between his teeth while he nudged his head forward, pointing at the bracelet still resting in the Hwarang’s hand. “Please do try it on! I promise to give you a fair price, one for a fair man that is.” The vendor laughed, amused for reasons Hyunjin didn’t understand as he gives Seungmin, who was standing beside him a confused look. “Alright..,” 

The bracelet easily slipped around Hyunjin’s slim wrist and he watches it closely as it dangles around him, surprisingly heavy. The sound of loud clapping pulls him out of his thoughts and he quickly finds the source, the young merchant applauding him as he turns to Seungmin for a moment and back to Hyunjin. “Would you just look at that! That is indeed a sight I’m willing to provide a whopping discount for,” he flatters yet when he’s about to reach for Hyunjin’s wrist their entire surroundings start to get crushingly noisy and the Hwarang steps back, cautious. He reaches for his ears to desperately block out the loud cheering of the villagers along with the familiar sound of hordes of hooves hitting the surface of the ground.

It became clear to Hyunjin that a large group of people was entering the village and if he were to judge by the crowd’s response, they were more than welcome. This meant that whoever was on their way, they most likely belonged to the domestic troops. At this realization, Hyunjin swiftly turns around on his feet, completely forgetting about the salesman who he was now facing with his back. Upon turning, he had indeed spotted a rather large group of soldiers on horseback moving through the market and past Hyunjin and the other Hwarang members who had decided to visit the village today. Some women walked up to greet the incoming soldiers, most likely mothers and wives as Hyunjin watched them engulf each other. Beside him, Hyunjin hears Seungmin cooing at the sight in front of them but he was not feeling too intrigued as he instead searches for something else in the mass.

 _There._ Hyunjin manages to locate Changbin with relative ease as the soldier sat high on his horse, staring out before him looking somewhat uninterested. It made him smile, thinking it was just so consistent of the other to return from, wherever he had been, looking as unaffected as ever. Hyunjin’s smile, however, falls when the two meet each other’s eyes.

Embarrassed he had just been caught staring, Hyunjin panics but the soldier beats him by looking away first, so he keeps his gaze fixed. Hyunjin simply couldn't trace his eyes off him, his fingers fumbling at the beads in his hand as he followed the soldier's every move while Changbin progressed past him.

Hyunjin understood why the other had looked away, something about them seeing each other while during the day felt wrong, a little too real and a little too public. Changbin had looked so different too, although he was definitely dressed in the same armor he had been last time, daytime Changbin had tan, honey-like skin decorated by shiny droplets of sweat dripping at his sideburns. It was weird seeing the soldier towering above him too, providing Hyunjin with a new perspective to observe.

“Master?” Hyunjin physically jumps up in his spot when he feels a hand getting placed on his shoulder, making him spin around. Hoping Seungmin’s super senses hadn’t picked up on Hyunjin’s nerves, he hurriedly returns his attention back on the vendor and the glass bracelet. “Sorry, here you go.” Hyunjin apologizes as he hands him the bracelet.

“So... what are you willing to trade for this then?” The short boy immediately cuts to the chase, apparently not bothering with the formalities anymore. Hyunjin assumes he was probably annoyed with him after he had just completely zoned out of their conversation for a good amount of time.

The salesman is about to take the bracelet from Hyunjin until it’s tugged away from the both of them and the young Hwarang watches it gracefully slide around someone else’s wrist he soon links to be Minho’s. Hyunjin hadn’t even noticed the soldier joining them and he takes a step back to watch him raising his hand and inspecting the jewelry up close with furrowed brows. Hyunjin thinks he looks a little silly but doesn’t allow himself to comment on it, dropping his head.

“I think I will take this, actually.” Minho states, his tone nonchalant as if he didn’t just completely confuse all of the people around him by intruding on the sale. It apparently didn’t seem to bother the young salesman either who just eagerly nods in response and leans over his stall to assist the soldier better, leaving Hyunjin for dust.

Hyunjin overhears a lot of mumbling from the vendor he decides he is not interested in and he is about to walk off until Minho blocks him from doing so by kicking his shoe against the Hwarang’s heel, causing him to almost trip and tumble over. Though, no one seems to notice their interaction as Minho leans in faintly to whisper up into Hyunjin’s ear. “You should go see Changbin now.”

Minho doesn’t say anything else and instead turns to flash a bright smile at the animated merchant who was still cluelessly rambling on about all sorts of qualities the bracelet was supposed to have.

“Seungmin, I think I have to go and run some errands.” Hyunjin excuses himself with a pat to his friends back and steps away, leaving him at the marketplace.

“So, how do you feel about being paid in kind?” Hyunjin swears he hears Minho inquire boldly before his voice trails off as he brushes past him rather hectically on his way to the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some things mentioned in this chapter:
> 
> -hanji: is Korean traditional paper made from mulberry bark, it's extremely durable and still in use for all kinds of purposes today (:  
> -for those who don't know: people in this era used to write in classical chinese  
> -like i mentioned before, hwarang members were taught buddhist as well as confucian values and were literally pumped full of nationalism as the Shilla kingdom expanded territory therefore the writings they produced were likely not to have been about much else  
> -the commandments that were mentioned were like the main code written by a famous monk called won gwang to which the hwarang had to oblige and live by at all times  
> -shilla bone rank system: this was basically shilla's class system which allowed no room for social mobility, there were several ranks, you can look this up if it's interesting to you, what's important though is that this system surprisingly enough mostly served to rank the aristocracy into different ''layers'' of privileged rather than the actual lowest members of society
> 
> hope u guys noticed the deliberately cruel contrast of the hwarang boys making flower crowns nd drinking tea while changbin had to go off killing a cow.. very sorry once again.. love u changbin
> 
> also i just want to talk about the prime inspiration for writing this fic: changbin's pacemaker line where he's like saying he'll have you feeling like you've got a whole army (천군만마 thousand soldiers and a myriad of/ten thousand horses) by ur side. it has me feeling all types of ways
> 
> thanks sm for your comments and support! it makes me so happy to hear from u ! hope you guys appreciate merchant jisung and soldier chan, they'll definitely be returning.


	4. 水

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two times changbin and hyunjin get a little too close.

When Hyunjin makes it to the woods, he spots Changbin sitting on a fallen trunk. He is still clad in his armor as he absentmindedly taps at the trunk beneath him, raising his head only when he noticed that Hyunjin was incoming. 

“So, that was quite the welcoming for only a three-day trip. Where’d you go?” Hyunjin asks as he sits himself down next to the soldier and sends him a composed smile.

Changbin snorts, agreeing with the Hwarang for once. The response they had gotten earlier upon entering the village had indeed been a little overdramatic considering the short amount of time they were gone. ‘’Yeah, that was a bit much, wasn’t it?’’

“We went into the mountains and trained. I beat some real ass, but the weather was shit so I couldn’t wait to go home, honestly.” Changbin explains while reaching up to rub at his own shoulder, feeling tender.

Hyunjin hums quietly, he stopped listening to the other a while earlier after he noticed Changbin looked totally beat up. The soldier had a bruise spread out over his jaw and a small, yet nasty looking cut up on his cheekbone. “You look like shit,” the young Hwarang blurts out his thoughts. Shocked at his own directness, he instantly scoots back albeit a little too late as Changbin aggressively turns his head to give Hyunjin a livid look and grips at the silken fabric of Hyunjin’s shirt.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” The shorter spits out and Hyunjin raises his hands defensively and it reminds him of the moment the other had shot at him. “I-I just mean that you look pretty hurt. I was expressing my concern, I promise. It just came out…unfiltered.” Hyunjin defends himself while frantically shaking his head yet his lips curl up into a suppressed grin when he sees the other visibly calming down.

Scoffing, Changbin releases Hyunjin’s shirt. The Hwarang hadn’t even realized that the sheer force of the soldier gripping at his clothes had managed to pull him in closer until he’s let go, the sides of their bodies nearly touching. Suddenly feeling hyper-aware of their close proximity, Hyunjin scoots back once more, however, even further away this time until he’s sitting towards the end of the trunk.

For a short moment, Hyunjin wonders if the other was blushing, the tops of his cheeks seemingly having turned red. He, however, makes sure to shake the thought out of his head when Changbin pushes himself off of the tree and wordlessly makes his way over to his belongings that were scattered out over the grass. The soldier leans down and reaches to pick up two swords, facing Hyunjin with his back.

“Let’s just practice.”

°

Hyunjin feels as if his chest was closing up, his breathing becoming uncomfortably shallow as he frantically dashes around to avoid the incomings jabs of Changbin’s extended sword.

Perhaps, if he had the time to think, he would finally start to regret the original relief he felt when it turned out Changbin didn’t like to go easy on him.

Initially when Changbin had proposed the idea of sword fighting to him, Hyunjin felt something inside himself twitch. Deeming it to be an opportunity to show the other he was in fact not useless in battle, he had confidently settled himself in position at the center of the open space that the two of them had gotten familiar with by now.

But now that Hyunjin was sprinting about the area, all he could really do was to try and dodge Changbin’s merciless strikes which kept coming his way without fail.

It seemed as if the other would just never tire as he keeps bolting towards the Hwarang with the same vigor, his wooden sword held up high while he skillfully swings it at Hyunjin. As if it wasn’t enough that the blows just kept coming, Changbin also appeared to anticipate each of Hyunjin’s desperate attempts at a counterattack, the soldier always ending up hacking at him first before the Hwarang could even fully raise his own weapon.

The rate of Changbin’s attacks truly left Hyunjin with no other choice than to pathetically keep ducking and when he spots somewhat of a mischievous smirk forming at the soldier’s lips, he figures this might have been his plan all along. Changbin was probably meaning to teach him how to dodge incoming blows, it had to be that, or this was some sick attempt at building Hyunjin’s stamina. Either way, he wasn’t having it. He didn’t ask for Changbin’s help just to be taught how to escape from battle, he wanted to study new techniques so he could become the absolute best of his assemble.

After one particularly aggressive stab on Changbin’s side, Hyunjin hastily steps back once again yet his foot seems to have gotten caught, causing him to lose balance as he suddenly lurches forward and drops to the ground with a loud thud.

Upon trying to push himself up, he sees Changbin coming his way with an extended hand and before he even realizes his own intentions, Hyunjin grips around the handle of his wooden sword before launching himself at the soldier while shrieking out. He knows that charging at the other like this is low, but he was feeling absolutely fed up with acting as the punching bag for the entirety of their sparring. Not used to losing in a swordfight, he lets the adrenaline which had been rushing through his veins along with a sudden surge of pettiness get the best of him before he thrusts the point of his weapon out, aiming towards Changbin’s throat.

Skilled as ever, Changbin is able to counter Hyunjin’s unexpected hit although the surprise on his face is still evident. They eye each other in silence for a moment, their arms and swords stretched high above them, both of their chests heaving erratically as they remain still in position.

Eventually, Hyunjin is the first to lower his weapon, even letting it fall onto the soil as feelings of guilt take over him. “I’m really sorry,”

Changbin stays quiet, simply blinking in disbelief as he tries to make sense of what exactly had just happened. He had spent the entire battle studying Hyunjin moves, the Hwarang not nearly being as sly as he might have thought himself to be considering Changbin had been able to take the lead for as long as he had. None of Hyunjin’s attempts had thus come at him unexpected, not until the end when he suddenly raged forward. ‘’Don’t be. That was pretty impressive…you’re not too bad at his.’’ Changbin expresses truthfully, lowering his sword finally.

Hyunjin sighs in relief at the sight of the soldier dropping his weapon and he ultimately dares to properly raise himself, stepping closer. “I’m still sorry, that was pretty low of me.”

Once he was near the other, he couldn’t help but to take notice of his rough state again. The cuts and scrapes on Changbin’s face looked inflamed and painful, leaving him concerned. He wants to reach out and perhaps, _stroke his skin?_ Hyunjin isn’t sure what he would do if he did reach out and ultimately decides against it, believing the other would probably think of it as strange. They weren’t exactly on good terms still. The feeling of wanting to attend his wounds doesn’t go away though, not even when Changbin gives him a funny look while he’s inwardly contemplating on how to help him out.

“Come home with me,” Hyunjin mentally curses to himself at how he always ends up blurting out whatever comes to his mind at first. “I mean, one of our servants. She uhm, makes a lot of remedies with these medicinal herbs and teaches me about it. What I’m saying is, I can fix you up?” He suggests, pointing at his own face to make sure the other understood that he was talking about his injuries.

“I can’t believe you have servants…” Changbin deadpans while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Shut up, just come with me! Please,” 

°

Changbin can’t say he’s ever been to this part of town before as he follows Hyunjin’s lead to his home.

He feels kind of uncomfortable, entering the part of town where he knows he’d most likely get sent judgmental looks just for simply being _him_.

It doesn’t help that Hyunjin is once again dressed up nicely in his usual, very colorful Hwarang attire. On top of the uniform, the younger was also accessorized with pieces of shimmering jewelry, long earrings dangling from his lobes as he walked a few steps ahead of the soldier. It made Changbin feel, and probably appear, awfully bleak and ignoble in comparison.

Changbin doesn’t comment on it though, and when Hyunjin takes a turn after a while, a rather large house comes to his sight. He really should not be this surprised, knowing Hyunjin's status, but the beauty of the home does silence him as he takes in the details of the curled edges of the roof.

“I don't think anyone's around right now but... just stay quiet for a moment.” The Hwarang speaks up, reaching out to grab at Changbin's sleeve in order to tug him along to the back of his house.

Strong and fragrant scents immediately take Changbin by surprise. At the back of Hyunjin's house, someone had definitely been busy brewing all sorts of things, large and dark brown stone pots, of which he assumes are filled with medicine, are buried deep into the ground with only their lids sticking out. Circling around to inspect his new surroundings, he also spots strings laced with dried peppers, garlic and other herbs lining the entire back of the house. There were more dried peppers scattered around all over the ground and assuming that those were probably reserved for consumption, Changbin tries his best to avoid stepping on them as he walks over to the porch after Hyunjin waved him over.

“Okay, I just had a peek inside and no one’s here,” Hyunjin notifies him yet he still turns to look around over his shoulder, most likely still feeling cautious. “Why don’t you sit down.” He then says, sticking out his arms to grasp at Changbin’s upper arms rather inelegantly and sitting him down on the porch.

Changbin obliges and settles in position, reaching up to scratch at the back of his neck as he waits for Hyunjin to either initiate some conversation or get to work. “Let me go grab my stuff.” The taller boy announces before he trails out of Changbin’s sight.

Once he is alone, the soldier lets out a deep breath and leans back slightly to stretch out his arms, feeling comfortable in the shade under the roof of Hyunjin’s house despite the steady aching of his body.

Hyunjin returns after about only a minute of being away, shuffling over to drop himself down on the porch next to Changbin. Lifting his long legs, he neatly crosses them before he comes to face the other.

Changbin’s eyes dart off to the slits of Hyunjin’s lengthy jacket which are now spread open due to his seated position, revealing his thighs that are clad in the tight yet smooth fabric of his pants. A shiny and expensive looking celadon lid is then carefully placed next to Hyunjin’s legs and it causes the soldier to lift his gaze, spotting a jar filled with a grainy and thick substance resting in the Hwarang’s palm.

The smell of the paste makes his nose scrunch up and he instinctively bends backs an inch. It draws a soft giggle out of Hyunjin, who he finds shaking his head amusedly. “I know it stinks, but it’s good for you I promise.”

The soldier wants to disagree and say that he doesn’t believe something that smelled that bad could possibly do him any good, but he simply goes mute when the Hwarang dips his fingertip into the paste and inches forward. Suddenly the floral scent of Hyunjin’s perfume engulfs him, yet it’s nothing but welcome to him as he wholeheartedly breathes it in.

“What? Do you think it smells good now?’’ Hyunjin laughs out as he eyes Changbin with a confused expression, one of his brows elevated. “N-No, I was just bracing myself for that giant dollop of shit on your finger that is about to be smeared on my face.” Changbin lies, thinking he would rather die than to ever admit that the taller’s perfume made him feel hazy, but in that sweet, dizzying way. He just couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that the other smelled as if he literally lived in a field of magnolia flowers.

Hyunjin’s features once again relax in a soft grin before he shifts even closer, raising his coated digit to rub it against the cut on Changbin’s cheekbone.

The paste immediately triggers a stinging sensation, and it causes him to hiss through his gritted teeth until he feels the Hwarang’s finger pressing down harder into the cut, rubbing it in circles. 

“Fuck! That hurts, man.” Changbin flinches back and means to swat Hyunjin’s hand away but decides against it, instead just clicking his tongue in annoyance.

“Sorry, I’m used to being kind of rough when scrubbing off my battle make-up.” Hyunjin explains with an apologetic smile as he returns to dabbing the herbal medicine on top of Changbin’s wound with a gentler touch.

It seems to not be stinging anymore as Changbin closes his eyes, breathing out relaxed. Hyunjin feels himself relaxing too as he thinks he could just get lost like this, carefully rubbing his fingertip at the handsome soldier’s scratch, which sadly looked like it would likely leave a scar. “Why do you even wear make-up to battle? That’s always been so fucking weird to me.” Changbin’s swearing but there’s no spite in his tone at all as he just sits still with his eyes closed, calmly breathing in and out through his nose.

“I’m not too sure actually…, perhaps to distract our opponents? You know how they usually position us to take the lead during battles.”

This was another thing about the Hwarang that made absolutely no sense to Changbin. When headed out to war, at the battlefront, Hwarang members would always, with their painted faces, stand as some sort of barricade in front of the actual troops. Putting the kingdom’s most useless warriors at the front only lead to an excessive number of lives being lost and it was honestly baffling to the soldier. If he were to be in charge one day, he would certainly implement a different formation strategy.

“Hm. But you were wearing make-up when we first met too.”

“I was, yeah. And I noticed it distracted you too, didn’t it?”

Mental images of their first meeting unexpectedly flash through Changbin’s mind and he thinks of how flustered Hyunjin had looked after he had accidentally shot his arrow at him. He thinks Hyunjin had resembled a harmless prey, desperately trying to get away from a ruthless hunter, only with unnaturally tinted lips and pretty, glossy eyes accentuated with smudges of red paint.

Changbin darts out his tongue to lick at his lips which felt like they had turned raw and dry all of a sudden. After collecting his thoughts for a moment, he shakes his head to disagree and reopens his eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I already told you I thought you were some wild animal.” Changbin states firmly.

“Uhuh.” Changbin knows Hyunjin’s teasing him and he waits for him to continue. Nothing more comes from the Hwarang though as he’s too absorbed in the task of tending towards his beat-up state, his face scrunched up in concentration.

Changbin catches himself thinking that Hyunjin looked cute like this, all focused on the task of fixing him up. Although he was literally being trained to become an elite warrior, Hyunjin looked, and if he had to be honest, acted like nothing of the sort. Much like how he was handling Changbin’s injuries, the Hwarang was inherently soft. Yet earlier, at practice, the soldier had discovered at least somewhat of a fighting spirit within the younger. He had figured they would have to try and explore it over their next sessions.

Suddenly, Changbin realizes he wasn’t even sure if Hyunjin is actually younger than him, so he asks. “How old are you, Hyunjin?”

“Twenty.”

Turns out Changbin is indeed older than him, if only by a year.

He resumes, “how long have you been a Hwarang?”

“Four years. How long have you been a soldier?” Hyunjin asks in return, moving to spread some more of the medicine on a different cut.

“Officially it’s only been a year. But I’ve been training for this for as long as I can remember, with Minho.” Changbin tells him, tilting his face slightly in order to give Hyunjin better access to the wound he was tending to.

“Minho’s funny.” Hyunjin replies after a while of being too caught up in spreading the paste evenly. Humming to himself, he draws back from Changbin’s face after he’s deemed himself done and recaps the jar of medicine. “Yeah, he is uhm, he sure is something else.” The soldier responds, finding himself missing the aroma of magnolias after Hyunjin gets up on his feet, towering above him.

“Can you stay here for a moment? I want to give you something.”

Before Changbin gets to reply, the Hwarang is already off and sliding the door open to slip into his house. Hyunjin is as fast as ever so he doesn’t get a peak of the interior, but he imagines it must be just as luxurious as its exterior.

Hyunjin returns with a cloth bag in his hand which he sets down right in front of Changbin who is still seated up on the porch. “This is just some food. I hope you will enjoy it.” The Hwarang pushes the bag even closer with both of his hands and a smile.

Changbin falls quiet, merely eyeing the bag in front of him. He doesn’t feel like accepting it.

“Will I see you tomorrow, Changbin?”

°

It is late in the afternoon and Changbin is standing across from Minho who he had partnered up with to spar. By now they have been at it for so long that they start slacking, just playfully tugging at each other's arms before Minho speaks up. “So how is pretty boy doing at his training?”

“What? You? You're doing alright.” Changbin replies, weakly swinging his arm just barely at his friend’s direction, no one was watching them anyway.

“Not me, you idiot. Hyunjin! He came to see you again yesterday, right?” Minho groans out, not believing Changbin.

“Oh, right. Turns out that little punk is pretty good at sword fighting. His technique is a little sloppy, though. I wonder what his almighty Hwarang instructors have been teaching him.” Changbin replies with a little scoff at the end.

“Hm, well I guess you'll have to be doing the teaching then. Since you’re such a master at it,” Minho is quick to tease his friend. “I’m sure he’ll be _very_ thankful.”

“He took me to his home you know,”

There's an unmistakable glint in Minho's eyes as he raises one of his brows suggestively. Changbin just rolls his eyes in return, kicking at one of his friend's calves as a means of shutting him up.

“Don't even start. He took me there because he wanted to take care of my wounds or something. He took this kind of stinky, sticky stuff... and put that on my cuts. But for real, his house was insanely big, and his family have a bunch of servants. It’s insane.” Changbin further explains.

Minho’s mouth drops at the description of Hyunjin’s home. “Damn, maybe you should steal from him the next time he takes you there. I'd like some jewelry actually, I think I might still owe someone something." He schemes while he attempts to throw a blow of his fist at Changbin.

Dodging Minho’s incoming punch with a simple nudge of his head to the side, Changbin swings one back in return. “Of course, you owe someone, you swindler freak,”

“You know what really pissed me off, though. In the end, he gave me some food to take home. As if I can't fucking feed myself. I mean, how poor does he think I am?” Changbin then suddenly seethes and shoves at Minho’s shoulder, obviously getting worked up.

“Changbin.. I'm sure he was just being kind and wanted to like, pay you back? For helping him.” Minho offers, shaking the other’s hand off of him.

“I don't need his kindness. It just feels like he's pitying me. Every time he looks at me, with those fucking, pleading eyes, I can just tell he finds me pathetic. It doesn’t even make any sense, I’m stronger than that prick in every way.” The soldier rants on.

“Well, when are you seeing him again?” Minho manages to swiftly change the topic, sensing his friend's mood turning sour.

“Tonight, I think?” Changbin answers, a little taken aback.

“Maybe you should tell-”

“Tonight?” Chan interrupts upon joining them. He had been coaching some of the others, checking up on pairs one by one to advise them on their stance and technique. “What is it that you're doing tonight? Did you forget that we were going to the festival?”

Changbin comes to a halt, dropping his fists next to his sides.

“Shit, I totally forgot about the festival...” Turning to Chan, he places his hand on top of his shoulder and gives it a reassuring squeeze. “I'm going nowhere tonight. Don't worry, Chan. I'll be there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this week's chapter! and thanks for supporting nd leaving comments (and kudos!) i love reading and replying to them so much. i'm not sure how i feel about this chapter but i hope it was enjoyable. let me know how u liked it 🥺
> 
> so yeah it looks like changbin will be bailing on hyunjin for their next session to go off nd party :/ oh well. . also i just think that minho carries this entire fic on his back
> 
> ps. i think i literally manifested felix's hair at the 2020 sbs gayo daejun photo wall with chapter 2 wow.. ur all very welcome
> 
> see you next time !!


	5. 木

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunjin rebels.

When Hyunjin does not spot Changbin at their usual spot hidden deep in the woods, he is instantly hit by disappointment. Whenever they had met before, the soldier had always arrived first and made sure to create a few fires to provide the area with sufficient light for them to pursue their training. So, when Hyunjin first showed up and noticed the unlit space before him, he knew something was up. He had, quite literally, been left in the dark.

Figuring the soldier could just be running late, Hyunjin sits himself down on the trunk they had sat on together the day before. The bark feels cold and rough underneath him, but he simply folds his arms and begins waiting out. For some reason, the initial disappointment he had felt upon not finding Changbin did not sit right with him and he quickly disregards it to being related to his impatient nature as he reaches out and yanks at the root of a wildflower, tugging it out of the ground. 

Dressed up in his simpler clothes for the purpose of training, the thin fabric of his shirt leaves him feeling chilly as a breeze catches him by surprise. Grabbing onto his own upper arms, he caresses them in an attempt to keep himself warm as time passes.

He has waited for quite some time before he decides the chances of Changbin showing up any time soon have become slim, so he pushes himself up with a grunt and swings his bow over his shoulder.

Taking off, Hyunjin struts out of the woods with heavy steps.

°

As Hyunjin makes it closer to the village, he picks up on the faint sound of drums and is reminded of the festival that was supposed to be taking place tonight. Usually, he would never attend such an event, as a Hwarang he just wasn’t supposed to. From the moment he was scouted, he had been forced into a lifestyle of diligence and was expected to completely devote himself to virtuous, moral teachings and combat training for the sake of the kingdom.

When he first joined his ensemble, Hyunjin had deeply struggled deeply with his life not being his own anymore. His time, his talent, his ideas and his _youth_ all belonging to and being exploited by the country. As time passed, though, and he settled within the group alongside Seungmin and Yongbok, he eased up and even began to enjoy most of the activities. It had actually been easy for him to get used to the flow of things considering he always managed to stand out while studying the classics and producing poetry. It had done wonders for his ego and made his time as a Hwarang bearable. Of course, now, that their entire band was being mobilized, Hyunjin’s original anxieties had returned. This time, however, they had worsened by tenfold at the increasingly likely chance of being dispatched to battle only to die in the name of Shilla. It left a disheartening weight on his shoulders.

His fears have recently seemed to make him reckless, or perhaps, just desperate. Letting himself be taken under the wing of Changbin was a risk he had taken not only to pick up on some new martial skills but maybe, also to rebel against the regime and the tiringly meticulous routine of his life in a way. Upon realizing this, Hyunjin figured he could at least swing by the festival for a little while on his way home, no one was expecting him to be back soon anyway. As of recently, he had become a bit an expert at making up excuses for his long, nightly absences.

Setting foot for the festival, Hyunjin lets himself be guided by the beating of drums which got increasingly louder until the dramatic cries of his favorite melancholic zithers joined the harmony that was luring him in so.

At the entrance of the village, the intense volume of the music would have almost been unbearable if it hadn’t excited Hyunjin to the bone, encouraging him on as he passes the decorated entrance gate.

He is instantly greeted by large crowds of people surrounding booths belonging to vendors of food as well as goods, while others were focused on collections of small performances of plays that showcased brilliant humor through skilled singers and masked dancers. Though, it seemed that near the end of the village center most of the festival visitors were gathering to witness what Hyunjin assumed to be the main performance.

Curious, he pushes his lithe frame through the crowd, thankful for his sober outfit that was making him blend in just fine. Nearing the spectacle that had managed to attract such a swarm of onlookers, Hyunjin spots a familiar figure standing right at the front. Assuming no one even remotely related to him was to be around, he takes his chances and makes his way over to stand right next to the male he had spotted, patting at his shoulder.

Startled, Minho turns to him and stares at him with a stunned expression. “Hyunjin?”

“Hey, hyung. Sorry for surprising you.” Hyunjin shoots the soldier a friendly smile, feeling a little smug.

Minho’s expression undoubtedly still reads confused, but when he reaches to scratch on top of his head Hyunjin is able to detect the beaded bracelet that the hectic merchant was trying to sell to him the other day. Pointing to the piece of jewelry, Hyunjin asks, bewildered. “Is that..?”

Minho’s gaze drops to the bracelet decorating his wrist and flushes a bright crimson. “Uhm,” He is about to continue but the soldier gets cut off by the loud voice of a masked man who cheerfully introduces the next act, declaring that they should expect one of the best musical collectives of the entire kingdom.

Intrigued, Hyunjin follows Minho by turning his attention to the man who, after bowing to the crowd, makes a leave before he is replaced by a group of young, male performers. They are encircled by a small band of percussionists, who kick off the show by beating at their drums in a slow yet enticing rhythm which slowly picked up pace as the dancers began to roam the area, passing by the audience while meeting the eyes of the people. Hyunjin’s jaw drops in awe, absolutely captivated by the dancers’ strikingly bewitching expressions while he locked gazes with each of them before they gathered to the center to commence their choreography.

Upon meeting the gaze of an especially wide-eyed dancer, Hyunjin found that he felt like he recognized him from somewhere, he just could not yet figure out how he knew the other until the dancer turned around with his arms spread out high above his head. “Wait, is that…?”

“Yeah.” Minho confirms, eyes fixed upon the performance before them.

In between the dancers stood the jewelry merchant from the market, attracting attention with his bright, goofy grin as the other’s all sported rather intimidating appearances, probably as part of the act. The merchant’s skills stood out as well, but in a positive way, as his movements were the most effortless out of all of the dancers. The choreography expertly narrated the familiar folklore of the son of the Dragon King and Hyunjin would have never dared to imagine that a commoner dance ensemble was capable of depicting the tale with such grace and skill.

“Oh my…” Hyunjin breathes out as the merchant and another dancer simultaneously take the lead and execute a somersault right before him and Minho. There’s a formation change, and some other dancers act out more stunts as part of a fighting scene while the drums speed up until the merchant’s character is killed and he drops down with a grunt, the music ceasing abruptly with his death.

“Well, that was interesting.” Hyunjin speaks up, turning back to the soldier next to him. Minho is already eyeing him before he reaches out to grab at both of the Hwarang’s shoulders, frantically shaking them.“Before you ask anything. Yes, I did come to see him but, why are you even here? This is not exactly your crowd.”

“I’m here because I happened to pass by the festival since your annoying, little friend totally stood me up just now.” Hyunjin crosses his arms before his chest with a huff and he’s about to complain some more about having to wait out in the woods until they’re suddenly met by the incoming merchant.

The boy lets out a bit of an awkward laugh as he approaches the two of them, his hands spread out as he waves at them. Hyunjin notices his chest raising a little irregularly as he catches his breath, probably still exhausted from the performance.

“Jisung! You did so great.”

“Thanks, hyung.” The vendor, who’s apparently called Jisung, flashes Minho a thankful smile before he turns his attention to Hyunjin, taking the Hwarang’s hands in his own and shaking them with a similar vigor as the soldier just used to rock his shoulders. Hyunjin just blinks in response, not used to this kind of touching.

“Hey man, sorry for pushing that bracelet on you last time. But, let’s be real, you’re pretty well off and I was just a little desperate to make a profit that day.” Jisung apologizes and lets go off Hyunjin’s hands.

“Oh, that’s okay. Seems like you just gave it away to this guy, though.” Hyunjin points out the obvious, already fully aware of the pair’s dynamic as he tries to suppress his grin.

“Well, let’s just say I had my own motives for that too.”

“See this guy,” Jisung starts off, patting at Minho’s chest. “Is basically fully indebted to me now, and I figured that having a soldier functioning as my personal assistant could be quite beneficial.” He continued.

“Yeah, that sounds like a pretty good deal to me too. I’m actually in a similar agreement with someone right now.” Hyunjin jokes, yet his laughter dies down when he spots Minho shooting him daggers through his gaze and he quickly scrapes his throat.

“Say Hyunjin, it was great seeing you again and all but, I think you should go and find Changbin.” Minho signals.

“Changbin’s here?” Hyunjin inquires, obviously interested.

“He is. He’s probably at one of the food stands with one of our friends, they’re a bunch of pigs. Good luck finding him, Hyunjin! Go kick his ass for bailing on you.” Minho waves him off before wrapping an arm around Jisung’s shoulders, his palm coming to rest on the smaller’s head as he leads him away.

Suddenly left alone, Hyunjin watches the pair move out of his sight before he starts making his way towards the food vendors.

Once again, Changbin proves to be easy to spot, yet Hyunjin is surprised when he hears the man laugh out unreservedly, watching as the other throws his head back in a totally amused manner. Now, Hyunjin was definitely still mad, but the high-pitched laughter that the older had just produced managed to calm down his anger by just a bit, he truly had never expected to witness him in such a natural, unforced state.

Although he notices the friend Minho had mentioned earlier standing next to Changbin, he’s still feeling bold tonight, so he decides to greet Changbin with just a _gentle_ shove at his back.

Hyunjin tried to keep a straight face, meaning business, yet when the soldier turns around to face him with a frown and a meat skewer of some kind held tightly in his hand, the young Hwarang bursts out in unfiltered amusement right in his face. “That’s what you get for standing me up, you jerk.”

“Hyunjin, you!” The soldier growls before his friend swats at him. 

“Changbin! Did you have some kind of a date for the festival as well? Is that why you said you had plans for tonight? Why don’t you guys tell me anything, anymore?” Changbin’s slightly taller and muscular friend interjects, reaching out his hand to Hyunjin.

For the second time that night, Hyunjin shakes a stranger’s hand, yet this time he was pleased to leave it firm and short. “Hi there! Don’t worry, I’m just an acquaintance.”

“Oh, I’m sorry... I must have misunderstood, then. I’m Chan, Changbin’s commander _and_ best friend.” Chan introduces himself with the friendliest of voices and withdraws his hand. “I’m sorry to say this too but, you’re quite the looker, Hyunjin.”

Changbin silently glares at his friend while Hyunjin just offers him a pleased look before fully turning himself to Chan, hovering his hands over his chest. “Wow, you really think so?”

“Oh my, but of course! You look like you could be a Hwarang.”

Amused, and a little flattered, Hyunjin keeps up the act and gasps out loud.

“There’s no way…” He marvels as he covers his mouth, profoundly shaking his head as if he was truly surprised.

“Yeah, maybe he could be one if he wasn’t such a lousy archer.” Changbin snaps, starting to get bothered by the younger’s shameless little show of fabrications.

“Oh? Hyunjin are you a soldier, then?” Chan questions him, his face a little puzzled although he sounds genuinely interested.

“Uhm, something like that?” Hyunjin answers, tilting his head slightly to the side, pretending to be in thought.

“Can you excuse us for just a moment.” Aggravated, Changbin grasps at Hyunjin’s wrist and drags him away from the stand, leaving his friend behind as he leads the younger over to where Chan couldn’t spot them anymore.

“Why are you here?” He immediately cuts to the chase, dropping Hyunjin’s wrist the moment they were concealed by a dancing crowd.

Hyunjin’s brows furrow together in a deep frown at Changbin’s harsh tone and he takes a moment to ground himself by firmly resting his hands on his both of sides above his hips before speaking up. “You know damn well why I’m here. You stood me up, I waited for you in the fucking cold, and when I finally left to make my way home, I found you here, just having a jolly good time!”

“Listen, Hyunjin…” Changbin drops his defenses upon hearing Hyunjin curse, considering it was so unlike him to use profanities. “I’m sorry for not showing up, okay? I forgot I promised Chan that I’d come here with him tonight, and I couldn’t exactly tell him about my actual plans with you.”

Dropping his head, Hyunjin tries to make sense of the sudden guilt that was creeping up on him. He had basically managed to embarrass Changbin by catching him off guard in front of his friend, and now they were arguing in the midst of a celebrating crowd. Gazing upwards, he carefully takes in their surroundings, and although no one was really paying attention to them, he figures a lot of them must have heard him lashing out at the older. “It’s okay. I guess I was just kind of afraid that you didn’t want to train me anymore, you were acting kind of strange yesterday.”

“And I’m sorry for startling you like that in front of your friend. For what it’s worth, I don’t think he noticed anything was off.” Hyunjin adds as he stiffly kicks at the sandy soil beneath him, unable to look the soldier in the eye while apologizing.

Changbin is reminded of the moment when Hyunjin had handed him the carefully wrapped meal during the day before and considers the possibility of the Hwarang really having no ill intentions behind the gesture. He hears Minho’s words replay in his mind and it’s honestly just annoying for him to admit that his friend could have been right, so he sighs out in an attempt to clear his head.“I’m not going to stop training you.”

“I honestly think you might have what it takes, somewhere _deep_ inside that lanky body of yours.” Changbin confesses, and when Hyunjin’s head originally shoots up in offense, he tries his best to send him a smile to help him understand he was just teasing. “Come on, let me make it up to you. Do you want like, a skewer as well? I left mine at the stall.”

“Or,” Changbin contemplates for a moment before he claps his hands in realization, a bit of a miscellaneous smirk appearing on his face. “We could find Minho and make fun of him for being on a date. He’s probably off dancing somewhere.”

Hyunjin chuckles at the older’s evil proposal, yet when he sees him eagerly scanning the area for his friend, he finally moves to grab onto his arms, stabilizing him. “How about we dance?”

“What? You and me?” Changbin asks, feeling just a little confused as he’s forced to stare at the younger while being in his hold.

“Yeah... would you please? I’ve never been to a festival like this, and it feels weird to dance on my own. But everyone seems to be having such a good time, I want to join in.” Hyunjin lets the soldier know as he releases his arms, which he had to admit, felt insanely solid and muscular. Catching his lower lip between his teeth, he studies the older’s expression as he awaits his response.

Changbin figured that Hyunjin probably never gets any opportunities to attend events like this and let loose once in a while, so he doesn’t want to deprive him of it today and thus quietly nods in agreement. He also just assumed it wouldn’t hurt for them to start dancing considering it was what everyone else around them was doing, the two of them most likely sticking out by just awkwardly standing there and bickering.“I’m not a very good dancer though…” He then admits.

“Oh, but I am, so just follow my lead.” Hyunjin beams as he begins to shake his shoulders just slightly to the repetitive pulse of the drums, testing the waters first. Changbin does end up following along, copying his movements by swaying his body from side to side, albeit a little stiffly and while balling his fists in concentration.

It was, in all honesty, an absolutely endearing sight and for a moment Hyunjin thought to himself about how he got to witness all sorts of unexpected sides to Changbin in just one night.

“Here try this.” He suggests and begins to demonstrate a few of the moves he learned during one of his dancing lessons, raising his arms in the air before swinging them in a fluid motion. “It’s something I’ve been taught.”

Hyunjin executes an elegant twirl, his body perfectly in tune with the music as he continues to wave his arms, occasionally reaching one out to Changbin, flowing right past him.

As the Hwarang shows off his seemingly well studied steps, Changbin can’t help but to take notice of how Hyunjin dances with such overwhelming grace and precision, truly outperforming everyone around them even though the setting was nothing but strictly casual. Hyunjin didn’t even have to try, he thinks, as he was intoxicating him with every move. He wasn’t even clad in his usual fancy attire, nor was he wearing any make-up or dazzling jewels, yet the boy was still shining so brightly despite the area being lit by only a couple of fires. He has to blink twice and adjust his vision in order to take it all in.

“Come on then!” Hyunjin urges him on while simultaneously pulling him out of his thoughts.

When Changbin attempts at mirroring the movements, his arms clumsily swinging about mid-air, he thinks it must have looked quite off, yet Hyunjin never laughs at him or even looks at him funny. No, instead, the younger boy was observing his efforts with such unbelievably, fond eyes that it encouraged the soldier on, fully giving himself in to the rhythm.

“There you go!” Hyunjin releases a loud giggle, originating straight from of his chest and Changbin takes his slender wrist in his hand again, although gently this time, as he attempts to make Hyunjin spin in his spot.

It is not the smoothest twirl Hyunjin has ever carried out, their height difference proving to be a bit of a struggle as Changbin tries to swing his hand over his head, but the soldier gets the job done in the end as he makes him spin on his feet.

“Pfft, what was that? I thought you said you didn’t know how to dance!” Hyunjin says after returning to his position.

Changbin snorts at how the younger was able to make even a compliment sound like teasing and draws back. “Yeah, turns out I’m not too shabby after all.”

The two continue dancing for a while more, spinning around each other within the crowd of shifting bodies, and it is not until the music slows that Hyunjin does too, abruptly coming to a halt.

“I should probably send you back to your friend.” He announces, just a little out of breath.

“Right.” Changbin agrees before letting out a long exhale, feeling absolutely worn-out. He’d hate to admit it, but he had started to forget that he originally showed up to the festival with and for Chan, all by dancing with Hyunjin.“I’ll see you later then.”

Hyunjin merely nods in response, ignoring that the mood had unexpectedly changed into something more awkward. “Let’s meet in two nights. You’ll probably be tired tomorrow. The usual time?”

“Sounds good.” Changbin confirms their plans with a nod of his own and takes a step back. “Get home safe, Hyunjin.”

“Yeah, you too. Go have some fun.” Hyunjin sends him a quick wave before taking off.

Turning around once, he sees that Changbin hadn’t moved yet and was actually still looking at him from where he was standing. Taking this opportunity, he brings his hands up next to his mouth and shouts out. “And you better leave Minho alone!”

Hyunjin thinks he will probably remember this night, and everything he had experienced in it, for years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year everyone!! thanks for entering the new year with me and this fic. exciting and angsty elements are soon to be expected! also i updated the fics name because it felt a little bit empty :/ originally HWRNG was just a temporary title but i didn't feel like erasing the entire title.  
> hope u guys liked some more exploration of jisung's character and his sort of double life, in this AU he's very skilled at cartwheels <3
> 
> once again thanks for the support!! comments and kudos are very much appreciated! let's interact! (: 
> 
> (ps. who is excited for jeongin to join the bunch soon!!!!!! hmm,... i wonder what he'll bring)


	6. 金

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changbin and hyunjin share some wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: drinking, violence

Today, Hyunjin’s Hwarang band had gathered around the temple again and like always, he is sandwiched in between Seungmin and Yongbok. Sprawled out before a stack of scrolls and manuscripts, he rummages through the papers until he can take in the odor of the wisdom they possess, it simply leaking out from the paper. The young Hwarang, however, can just not seem to focus on the studies at hand, his mind constantly wandering from the scripts as he recollects the events from the night before. Try as he might, he just couldn’t get the festival out of his head, and how he had experienced so many new things. From Jisung’s performance to his dance with Changbin and to the snacks he tried after leaving the soldier behind.

That’s right, just before his depart he had tried some of the local snacks and when Hyunjin shuts his eyes, he can still recall the taste of the steamed bun he had devoured in a matter of seconds.

Last night, Hyunjin had returned home with a stuffed belly _and_ an ecstatic spirit, the adrenaline still surging on through his body after he had draped himself in his blankets. But now, reality had come crashing down back upon him and he was helping Yongbok out with some of the grammar that was being described in their materials. Much like Hyunjin himself, Yongbok is also comfortably spread out on the wooden porch, lying on his side with his elbow propped up, palm to his cheek. As always, Seungmin was the only one who remained mindful of proper posture even when there weren’t any instructors around, the meticulous boy focused upon scanning the pages before him.

“It’s so haaard. I want to give up.” Yongbok yawns and doesn’t bother covering his mouth, comfortable in his reclining position.

Hyunjin simply smiles at his friend in response, reaching out to tug his hairband down to cover his eyes. “Come on, no time for slacking.”

Yongbok groans out sullenly and sits himself up to fix his hairband by pushing it up and turning his back to Hyunjin. It’s a silent que for Hyunjin to help the other out by tying the band at the back and he complies, taking the two separate ends of the fabric before securing them into a tight knot. “Thanks.” Yongbok smiles.

“Excuse me, could one of you tell me what exactly we’re supposed to read?”

The unfamiliarity of the voice manages to make even Seungmin look away from his work, the gazes of all three of the Hwarang boy’s shifting up to meet the speaker.

In front of them sits another boy, respectively settled on his knees with one of their grammar scrolls held under his arm while he timidly fumbles at the smooth material of his pants. He was wearing the same uniform as them, yet Hyunjin had no idea who he was and although he mostly stuck to Seungmin and Yongbok, he knew all of the members in their ensemble.

The boy seems to notice he’s not being recognized, and he shifts before them just slightly before bowing down his head. “Do forgive me, my name is Yang Jeongin and I am uhm, new.”

The mention of Jeongin’s family name instantly identifies him as a member of the True Bone rank and the three boys all eye each other in bewilderment for a moment until Seungmin is the first to speak up, comfortably addressing the newcomer. “Hello, Jeongin. It’s great to meet you, if you sit down between Hyunjin and me here we can show you where we’ve left off.”

Jeongin physically relaxes before them with a deep exhale and carefully pushes himself up to settle in between Seungmin and Hyunjin, who instantly corrects his own posture until he’s sitting up straight.

Being the least considerate of formalities out of all of them, Yongbok drops the question they were all thinking of. “If you’re of True Bone rank, why are you here, Jeongin?”

“I mean absolutely no offense, though! I’m always glad to meet new members.” Yongbok adds on with a smile so bright, it normally would have relaxed all of the tension in the air. It didn’t though, not while Seungmin and Hyunjin were staring at each other in composed fear. Luckily for them, Jeongin didn’t appear to be offended by Yongbok’s crudity as he lets out a genuine chuckle, his eyes shaping into crescents when he does.

With getting a closer look of the boy, Jeongin reminds Hyunjin of a fox, his features appearing sharp rather than traditionally handsome. He silently watches him prepare to speak, still feeling a little intimidated in his presence.

“Don’t worry, I understand your curiosity as to why I’m joining you guys so late, or…” Jeongin pauses to run his tongue over his lips before continuing. “Or why I am even joining at all. I am sure you lot are all aware of how my brother was supposed to marry into the royal family. Needless to say, that marriage is now off the table but because of the arrangements, I have spent most of my life residing in the royal court, then after we had to leave, I was left without a goal in life. So, I was eager to become an admirable Hwarang like you guys!”

Rumors surrounding Jeongin’s brother’s failed marriage had indeed spread all over the kingdom, reaching even to the more remote area Hyunjin resides in. They all remain silent for a while after Jeongin finishes his story, having to carefully select their words, and once again Seungmin is the first to break the silence. “I see… Well, you’re more than welcome here, Jeongin. We were just revising some grammar so feel free to join us.”

Jeongin mumbles out a soft thank you and gets to work with Seungmin’s help who slides over the reading he was studying while Hyunjin shifts in position again, pulling up his legs to his chest before wrapping his arms around his knees.

By now, Hyunjin’s lost most of his focus and rather than the study of dry grammar, he would like to pour himself into some romantic tale. Perhaps, the origin story of a true hero who was capable of defeating a ruthless monster, gaining a lover at the end. While humming to himself, he imagines what it would be like to enter a such a setting, letting the real world evaporate around him.

  
  


°

The following day, Hyunjin finds himself back in the woods at night and when he reaches the small clearing him and Changbin have been utilizing as practice grounds, he sees that the soldier is already there, attempting to light a fire. It feels reassuring to be met by his frame after last time when he had arrived only to not even meet a single soul. Flames sore up out in the air as Hyunjin inches closer and he watches how Changbin tosses a final stick into the fire before getting up to his feet.

  
“Hey.” Hyunjin greets him first as he believes the other hadn’t noticed him yet and although he wants to stand by his side, he maintains some of the distance in between the two of them.

Changbin’s head shoots up at the sound of Hyunjin’s voice and sends him a wave, he then rubs his hands together in an attempt to rid it them off some of the dirt before stepping closer, succeeding in closing the gap. “How are you, Hyunjin?”

Hyunjin shrugs because he thinks he feels just okay, so that’s what he tells the soldier.

“Did you get to enjoy the rest of the festival?”

“Yeah, it was fine. Chan had a good time, and apparently so did Minho considering he wouldn’t shut up about it the next day. How did you like it, though? I mean, it was your first time after all.”

Hyunjin considers how he could best explain the fact that he felt he had spent the most wonderful night, one that he was unable to forget even up until now. “It was nice,” is what he eventually settles for, the greatest understatement of the century.

“I had some good food, saw a performance and it was fun to dance with you, of course. Did you end up showing off your new moves to someone else after I left? I’m sure you could have impressed a girl with that.” Hyunjin is just unable to fathom why he once again had to be so nosy, and he immediately wishes he could take back his words because apparently, they had caused some sort of malfunction within Changbin who was just mutely staring right into his eyes.

The soldier pulls himself out of that state soon enough though, shaking his head from side to side while snickering. Hyunjin doesn’t understand what was exactly so funny about his question until Changbin speaks up. “I’m not that interested in girls… right now.”

Hyunjin falls quiet, his lips pursing into a thin line as he tries to make sense of what Changbin had just told him, the words replaying in his mind over and over again. He feels a strong need to keep prying and to ask what Changbin meant or if his long pause had any significance. He wants to know, needs to know even, yet he doesn’t understand why. It was just one of those things only his heart seemed to comprehend before his mind got the chance to, so he simply brushes it off. Some things are better off left unspoken, he had realized that once before.

“I understand. You must be too busy, keeping up with your duties. And me, of course.” Hyunjin says and it comes out slightly more unconvincing than he would have liked but Changbin still grins at him in reply, so he considers it a win. Especially so, since the other still hadn’t smiled that much around him.

“Exactly, you keep me swamped, Hyunjin.” Changbin snickers quietly, a little more to himself as he polishes the sharp point of one of his arrows with a piece of cloth. Once he’s done polishing, he squints one of his eyes to swiftly checks his reflection in the arrowhead with his chin tilted upwards slightly. Turning the arrow in his hand, he then quietly inspects Hyunjin through the reflection for a moment. “Okay, let’s get started!” He shouts out low, in his absolute raspiest tone and snickers some more when he spots Hyunjin jolting in surprise, his arms shooting up and fluttering about in the air.

They get on with practice after Hyunjin had given Changbin a playful shove for scaring him and the two of them gather in the center of the open space. The Hwarang readies himself by getting into position. The soldier is sidled up right next to him, carefully studying Hyunjin’s technique while he secures his arrow before tugging it back along with the string. With the drawn string at his lips, Hyunjin narrows his eyes to focus on the target before them until Changbin distracts him with a pat at his shoulder. “Raise your arm, Hyunjin. Your posture is off.”

Glad to finally be taught some more practical tips, Hyunjin quickly does as he is told and lifts his arm to a higher degree. He doesn’t release just yet, shifting his gaze sideways towards Changbin who sends him a timid nod. “Strike.”

With a flick of his fingers, Hyunjin releases the bowstring and watches as the arrow shoots ahead at high speed before hitting just shy of the bull’s-eye of the target Changbin had set up earlier. His mouth first drops in utter astonishment, his mind not having caught up with the achievement yet, and then he jumps up, high and with an excited yelp. Changbin seems to match his enthusiasm as he starts applauding the young Hwarang, genuinely impressed with his progress. “That was good! Let’s try again.”

Changbin then folds over and retrieves another arrow from his worn down, sandy bag, handing it to Hyunjin.

“Get in position, but don’t shoot just yet.” Changbin instructs and the Hwarang is quick to obey.

Hyunjin breathes in, settles the arrow in his bow, lifts his arm and tugs the string back until he’s directly faced with the target. Oh, how he hates that thing.

Squinting one of his eyes, Hyunjin sets his gaze on the point of his arrow before positioning it where he thinks he needs it to be.

“No, hold on.” Hyunjin hears Changbin interrupt and then his hands are on him, a warm palm pressed right under his neck as the other holds onto his elbow to direct his arm just a nudge to the ride. “This is the right angle, stay just like this.”

Changbin doesn’t let go of him and Hyunjin has no time process anything because the soldier then tells him to shoot, so he swiftly obeys and when he shocks back slightly due to the sudden release of tension, Changbin’s strong grip keeps him from falling over.   
  


The arrow pierces right at the heart of Changbin’s target and then his hands are off him. Hyunjin stays put, absolutely frozen in disbelief at his successful shot and somehow, he misses the warmth of the other from when he was pressed against him.

It’s all a little unrealistic and he simply watches as Changbin claps his hands together once again, at this point he thinks it is most likely the other’s habit.

“See, you nailed it!” Changbin exclaims loudly, a wide smile spread on his face.

“I kind of did, didn’t I?” Hyunjin chuckles, a little perplexedly as he loosens up and lowers his bow.

He silently inspects the arrow again and the way its reflective point was pierced right through the center of the marked piece of cloth Changbin had awkwardly nailed into the trunk of a tree as a makeshift target. An unfamiliar sense of pride begins to fill him, and it urges him on to take a look up close, so he starts stepping through the green until he reaches the tree.

His long, slender fingers caress the rough and uneven surface of the bark after he’s leaned himself against the solid trunk with his side. Hyunjin eyes his work for a few moments, taking in how the point of the arrow not only bore through the cloth but also settled deep into the damaged bark of the tree. It really was a damn good shot.

Any thoughts of Changbin and his presence momentarily get shifted to the back of his mind while he admires his development as an archer. But then, the soldier calls for him. Something about a surprise.

With a contented sigh, Hyunjin grips around and yanks the wooden arrow out of the tree before turning around.

When he is faced with Changbin again, Hyunjin sees the other is now carrying some sort of heavy, stone jug which he invitingly holds out in his direction. “I brought some celebratory rice wine in case, you know, you would finally step up your game.”

Hyunjin thinks it is humorous and perhaps even cute that Changbin still seemingly tries to keep at least some sort of hostility between the two of them through his teasing remarks. Especially since his delivery had lost all of its original spite, his tone often neutral if not somewhat fond.

Amused, he grins to himself and becomes even more assured of his idea that the other has indeed warmed up to him, when he spots him flicking off the cap of the jug which releases with an unusually loud pop and causes even Changbin to flinch in his spot.

Only slightly worried, Hyunjin wonders about just what kind of strong spirit Changbin had hauled with him.

“Come sit with me on the trunk?” Changbin suggests with a questioning raise of one of his brows. “When you told me you never visited a festival before, I also figured you don’t really have a lot of opportunities to just chill and, drink.”

And there it is. Changbin’s true intentions always filtered through sooner or later, the soldier only appearing tough on the surface and never for long. It is also in that moment that Hyunjin realizes he actually appreciates this about him. Changbin’s mischief kept him on edge and it sort secured their dynamic if you will but, he’d never take it too far and for that the Hwarang feels thankful. For some reason the way the soldier treated him, even though he was a little crude at times, made Hyunjin feel very at ease. Changbin never bothers as to worship the ground he walked on like many others often would and despite his original doubts of engaging with him, he likes to think that they are now on good terms.

So, Hyunjin moves over to the fallen trunk and takes a seat next to the other. “Yeah, I never really get to drink.”

Despite being of age, Hyunjin’s father heavily monitored his alcohol consumption, reserving it for only special occasions such as when they had to perform ancestral rights. Meanwhile the old man tended to frequent himself to all sorts of spirits more often than not. Come to think of it, his father actually monitored a lot of other areas in his life and then disregarded it to something about him being too smart and valuable. He was very obviously keen to guide Hyunjin’s career as a prestigious Hwarang to extreme heights.

Shaking his head, Hyunjin pulls himself out of his daze when he realizes Changbin is talking to him but he fails to make out his words. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

“I said, take this. Here.” Changbin kindly repeats himself and extends his arm.

The cup Changbin hands him is truly nothing special and Hyunjin might say it is even a bit of an eyesore but something deep in his chest still twitches, perhaps due to the unexpected brushing of their hands.

Changbin doesn't seem to be as affected by it though, his shoulders hung low while he is stretched out over his bag to fish out another cup. Once he has retrieved it, he first pours some of the contents of the spirit in to Hyunjin's held out cup.

He then fixes himself, filling his own arguably a little fuller until it reaches dangerously close to the rim. "Oops."

"Raise your glass." Changbin tells him as he lifts his own his cup into the air.

Hyunjin follows, a little less graciously as he’s more focused on not spilling anything. This is when Changbin clinks the rim of his cup to his own, lips curving into the smile Hyunjin now gets to see more often and finds himself enjoying thoroughly. "Cheers." The soldier says.

"Cheers." Hyunjin repeats before hesitantly bringing his cup to his mouth, he first tastes the stone material of Changbin’s earthenware as he holds it to his lips but then, after just a moment of pausing himself, he tilts his head back, taking his first sip.

Hyunjin’s face briefly scrunches up at the bitterness and it draws out another string of laughter from Changbin, who seemingly had no issue with the taste.

“Is it not good?” Changbin asks, leaning back slightly before he gulps down some more.

“It’s alright, it’s milky in a way… but I just don’t well with bitterness.” Hyunjin confesses.

“I think you’re just not used to it.”

That could very well be right, Hyunjin thinks, he’s not used to a lot of things.

Hyunjin gives the rice wine another try, his lips wrapped around Changbin’s cup as he hesitatingly takes another sip, afraid of taking in too much in one go. It burns a little uncomfortably as the liquid slides down his throat, although the glide is smooth, and it leaves him feeling a little warm. 

Soon, Hyunjin finds his cup empty and he turns to Changbin for a refill who gladly pours him one.

Changbin had already given himself a refill earlier and he’s on his third glass when he speaks up again. "Tell me more about being a Hwarang."

Hyunjin ponders on what to tell him for a while, then decides to be frank. He always found himself being honest around Changbin.

"It’s- honestly, it’s a lot. It requires you to be very meticulous, your entire body is just expected to operate tirelessly for the kingdom. They basically teach us what you get taught, martial arts, archery and all of that. But it’s all in vain, no one ever expects us to be any good at it and if we get shipped off to battle…. well, you know what happens.” Hyunjin pauses but when Changbin gives him this sort of sorrowful look he quickly resumes, not ready for the other to start pitying him.

“And then I also have to be skilled in all these other things, reading and reciting classics, meditation, poetry and art. You also have to be dressed perfectly at all times and they’re not afraid to physically lash out at you if you even as much as lounge a little.”

Hyunjin can tell he is getting riled up now and he forces himself to relax, breathing out as he fumblingly runs his hand through his long hair.

“I bet I sound so spoiled to you right now, complaining about having to look beautiful and studying the things that our society deems to be so distinguished.”

Changbin is quick to shake his head, and when he does, Hyunjin notices how his cheeks are inflamed, rosy from the alcohol and he wonders if he himself was starting to flush too.

Thoughtlessly, he cups at his own face which indeed feels a little hot.

“You don’t sound spoiled, Hyunjin. If anything, it sounds like you’re being overworked. Are you sure it’s a good idea that we’re meeting up this often?” If Changbin were to be honest, he would want to ask Hyunjin if he was sure that it was even really a good idea that they were meeting up at all, but he feels he doesn’t want to take his chances on that.

Hyunjin decides to ignore the soldier’s question altogether, shifting uncomfortably in his position on the rotten tree trunk.

“You know, a new kid joined us yesterday, and he's of True Bone rank."

"Damn, you're really hanging out with the crème de la crème." Changbin hiccups. “You’re like, the most noble person I’ve ever met. I wonder what it’d be like to talk to a True Bone rank.”

"I suppose he's nice, he’s really just a kid. Like you and me, honestly. But his arrival has sort of messed up the entire group dynamic."

Changbin’s mind contemplates on how Hyunjin had just compared the two of them to be alike, because to him, they were very different. Almost as if they belonged to separate worlds, and in a way they do. That’s why they only meet up at night. Hyunjin might not be as aware of it as he is but in reality, that’s definitely the case, no matter how unspoken the matter.

He doesn’t wish to comment on it though, not while Hyunjin is still being vulnerable with him, so he just hums, “hmm, how so?”

“I’m not sure, it’s just a feeling. I’ve always stuck with these two friends that I have, a real lovely pair, and while I’m technically the oldest… it’s sometimes like they’re the ones taking care of me. It’s always been us against the world and now, the new kid’s there with us.”

Changbin hums as he thinks he understands where Hyunjin is coming from. Personally, he has always had Chan and Minho by his side too but, he never had any issues getting along with the other guys in his brigade.

“Who knows, maybe he’ll turn out to be a good friend too. I’d say, just treat him like anyone else.” Changbin says in an attempt to reassure the younger.

Hyunjin shrugs in reply because perhaps, he will really end up becoming friends with Jeongin. “Yeah, maybe.”

The Hwarang then empties what is left over in his cup in one go, the bitterness along with the burn now easier to bare as he downs the liquid. “Can I have some more?”

“Sure. We should probably quit after this, though. Or we’ll both be in trouble at training tomorrow.” Changbin explains and Hyunjin snickers while he holds out his cup once more, watching as the older fills it with a rather modest amount of the rice wine.

“Hey, you were asking if I impressed any girls lately. So, what about yourself, Hyunjin? Have you got a girl?”

Hyunjin freezes at the other’s inquiring and for a moment complete silence falls over them as the gears in his head start to turn while he tries to formulate a proper answer.

“No, I don’t have a girlfriend. Guess you could say I don’t have the time…” Hyunjin answers, and although he doesn’t lie, it still doesn’t feel like he is being honest.

“I see. Guys like us just have to serve the country first, I suppose.” Changbin replies with a shrug and reaches out to supportively pat at the younger’s shoulder, his hand remaining there for a while.

Hyunjin tries to ignore the stirring sensation that takes over him at the weight of Changbin's hand resting on top of him but then the older looks at him again, still kind but with a new kind of intensity and the Hwarang swears he feels himself begin to shiver.

“These are nice, by the way.” Changbin then says and he sounds somewhat absent as he leans in just an inch while his hand moves so his fingers can fumble at the length of Hyunjin’s dangling earring. It’s a real ornate, sparkly little thing and the soldier has to admit that he turns slightly mesmerized when the jewelry sometimes reflects on Hyunjin’s skin under the moonlight.

“Real nice.” The older repeats just as dreamily as he feels up the dangly earring between his thumb and index finger.

Hyunjin remains turned to stone while every single of the other's words and movements suddenly felt loaded, but with something Hyunjin can’t even identify. Or maybe he’s simply afraid to try and make sense of it.

Whatever it is, it will have to stay unaddressed, like many other things between him and Changbin so far, because Hyunjin quickly pushes himself off of the trunk.

Although he immediately stumbles a bit on his feet, Hyunjin manages to find his balance and he straightens himself up to his best abilities while intoxicated. Reaching up, he holds his own rosy face in his hands while he shortly thinks about how his head feels like it inhabits clouds instead of a brain. “Mm… should go home.”

“Okay, let’s go.” Changbin snaps out of his thoughts after wordlessly staring ahead at the empty spot Hyunjin had just occupied and then gets up, surprisingly stable and Hyunjin assumes it’s just that the older is more used to the alcohol.

Changbin quietly moves about the clearing to collect his belongings, the shattering of leaves under his feat ringing unusually loud in the younger’s ears. He shakes it off though, since Changbin starts waving him over so he quickly mirrors the soldier by shouldering his own strapped arrow case and then they set off together.

Normally they would each go their own ways, but now Changbin is walking him home, strutting just a few steps behind him so that the average passer-by wouldn't consider the two of them to be together. They had not talked about the older escorting him back home and Hyunjin believes Changbin is probably just concerned he won’t be able to make it home due to his slightly woozy state.

The two of them don’t talk until they reach Hyunjin’s home, which stands as intimidating and imposing as ever in Changbin’s eyes. Changbin carefully comes to a halt, positioned still at a reasonable distance away from the young Hwarang and with his hands resting at his sides as he sends him a smile.

Hyunjin stands with his frame leaned against the gate, his head slightly tilted while the corners of his lips begin to curve upwards in a grin that matched the soldier’s.

“Well, see you soon. Good luck tomorrow, Hyunjin.” Changbin bids him goodbye, the volume of his voice lowered substantially.

Hyunjin stretches out his arm, points at the older and mouths a “you too” since he’s too afraid to wake up anyone from his household. Then, with a final wave, he sends Changbin off and slips past the entrance gate.

°

The following day at practice everything is once again centered around archery, yet this time Hyunjin feels less defeated, dare he say even _confident_ as he patiently awaits his turn in line. In front of him stands, Jeongin, who’s slightly shorter than himself but appears fit and surprisingly strong despite his youthful appearance. Hyunjin inspects the way the younger’s shoulders fill out his uniform to the point it appeared slightly tight-fitting, he then wonders if Jeongin had possibly not been measured correctly and he decides he’ll later bring it up to their head-instructor. Supposing that this could be his first act of kindness towards the other along with potential that it might break the ice between them, he looks forward to it.

As of now, another member in front of Jeongin was trying his luck at the professionally set up target. Hyunjin watches how he misses the aim with his first shot but since he knows he’ll get about two more tries he lets his mind drifts off once again as he scans around the area.

There on the porch of the temple, he spots one of the monks sitting while fumbling at the prayer beads which hung around his neck. Once their eyes meet and Hyunjin notices the wrinkles around the old man’s eyes tightening, he forces his lips to form a thin smile before he allows himself to turn away from the exchange of formalities.

Hyunjin is then able to see that Jeongin had already readied himself in position, his stance absolutely solid and impressive. At the sight of it, he easily comes to the conclusion that Jeongin must have been well instructed while he resided at the royal court and he would be lying if he were to say he didn’t wish to be just as skilled.

When Jeongin finally lets go of his arrow along with the release of a deep breath, it’s absolutely horribly executed, much to everyone’s surprise. The arrow shoots ahead in a severely crooked trajectory and at the end it drills right through the flesh of the instructor’s upper arm, settling straight up in the fat around his biceps as thick strings of blood rapidly start gushing out. 

There’s an instance of short-lived terror and loud, panicked cries following as the group’s initial response before they start to swarm around the older man who simply stood there frozen in shock, his hand slowly rising to clasp at the gruesome injury.

Hyunjin hurriedly sprints over to their combat instructor but manages to catch a glimpse of Jeongin at the end of his gaze, the younger looking absolutely mortified, disbelieving of his own doing. More collective screams fill the air as the instructor unexpectedly drops to his knees before them, his hand tightly clutched around the arrow as he grunts out. Hyunjin kneels down beside him and reaches out to brush the man’s hair out of his face, his forehead now wearing numerous beads of cold sweat.

Soon the monk from earlier, accompanied with another, even older monk, push through the crowd of Hwarang members who had surrounded the man and they begin to tend over him, grabbing at both of the man’s arms to lift him up and away from the scene, into the temple. As they make their leave, they tell the group to simply not worry and return to their training.

Hyunjin feels the sensation of nausea building up in his stomach as he watches how Seungmin dashes after the monks to help the men support the combat instructor all the way into the building of the temple. 

A dense silence falls over the group for a brief period, but then it turns into utter chaos as the members turn to each other to make sense of what exactly had just happened. The volume of their expressed panic has Hyunjin grabbing at his ears to block out the noise and he desperately wishes that Seungmin had stayed with them, needing his leadership qualities.

After a bit, Hyunjin realizes that he should probably be the one to step up and calm down the group. He also figured that Jeongin must be in dire need of comfort, but when he pulls himself up, he sees that Yongbok is already by his side and soothingly stroking at the younger’s hair.

Once he has fetched himself the proper equipment, he frantically waves his arms in the air in an attempt to catch people’s attention.

“You heard our master, instructor Yi will be just fine. Let’s just continue, he wouldn’t want us to start slacking.” Hyunjin instructs the others sternly, although he felt awfully anxious to speak up and take the lead with everyone’s eyes on him.

“I’d say we make another line and get on with it,” Hyunjin breaks, licks at his lips and fixes the end of an arrow to rest between two fingers before he glances at Jeongin. “Jeongin-ah, don’t you worry. Things like this happen on the regular. Why don’t you take a seat?”

Hyunjin had told him a lie, things like this didn’t just happen on the regular but he doesn’t have it in him to tell the kid that, so he lied, and he shrugs it off quickly, drawing his arrow back to anchor point.

With the string drawn back, Hyunjin has to quickly aim but he still finds time to position himself in the stance Changbin had expertly shaped him into the night before. Upon loosing the arrow, the string of his bow audibly slaps back against his arm guard and it initially causes him to wince in surprise, but then his shot directly bores into the bull’s-eye.

It’s undoubtedly his best strike yet, but it doesn’t feel like a victory. Especially so when everyone around him stays mute, their heads filled most likely with too much distress, and then Hyunjin meets Jeongin’s gaze once again.

The new boy is now seated away from them up on the wooden porch and he manages to uninterruptedly stare right back into Hyunjin’s eyes, his gaze unnerving enough to the senior Hwarang that it forces him to look away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!! first of all i want to apologize for uploading this so late (i tried to make up for it with an extra long chapter, although i'm not very happy with it at all :/). i was caught up in exams and i also got inspired to write another changjin fic which is now uploaded and finished (to those who havent read it, feel free to check it out!!) from now on i'll try to update weekly again! we're getting into some angst!
> 
> some more info about the silla kingdom bone rank system: you had the 'sacred bone' rank at the top which made up the royal family for a few hundred years but then (for obvious reasons) this rank basically ceased to exist as members of the royal family started to mix with following rank known as the 'true bone' rank, in the end this thus became the top rank in silla society as it consisted of both royalty and the most upper class families/clans. so jeongin is of this rank and therefore his family member could get married into the royal family. in this system, after true bone rank (jingol) you had these different so-called 'head-ranks' which were, most importantly, divided into the 6th, 5th and 4th head rank. in this fiction i imagine hyunjin, seungmin and felix to be of the 6th rank, since only they could reach the highest levels of office/(politcal) positions. if this is confusing pls feel free to look up the silla bone-rank system! i tried to explain the gist of it to the best of my abilities but ahh... 
> 
> either way i hope this was an enjoyable chapter, especially after such a long wait.  
> support is very much appreciated ❣️


	7. 換節期

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in the dark, as seasons change.

Weeks pass by while Hyunjin goes through his by now well accustomed routine of training with the other Hwarang during the day and meeting Changbin at night. The two of them stopped meeting every night, opting for a few nights a week instead, since it turned out to be too demanding of a schedule to keep up. Besides that, Changbin had become busier over the course of time as his brigade got handed several tower watching jobs and were now frequently dispatched to all sorts of bootcamps across the kingdom. Changbin would always return soon enough, though and he would often bring along small gifts for him.

So far Hyunjin has received some kind of special baked goods which, to Changbin’s surprise, had all sadly turned moldy over the soldier’s three-day trip back home, but of course it was the thought that counts. Changbin had also gifted him a handful of pebbles that he must have deemed worthy enough to have pocketed along the way. But the best present the young Hwarang has gotten so far though, was a comb which Changbin mentioned he picked up from a popular merchant in Seorabeol. It had been a very thoughtful gift, something the soldier had carefully selected to match what he assumed would fit Hyunjin’s taste. Originally, Hyunjin has actually owned several other combs of far higher quality and more noble material but due to the significance of Changbin’s kindness, this new one had become his absolute favorite.

Today as well, Changbin has come to meet him after having gone on expedition and like always they’re seated on the trunk, which had now become slightly chilly during the change of seasons.

They are not alone today, if Hyunjin only slightly turns his head he is able to spot Minho lazily carving a piece of wood into some unrecognizable shape. Hyunjin is anything but bothered by his presence though, as over time, Minho has joined them enough times before and sometimes he would even train along. But today just isn’t one of those days.

Hyunjin had already been waiting by himself for a while when the two soldiers finally arrived at the small clearing in the woods and while they both looked genuinely pleased to see him, their faces were still carrying the dreary traces of fatigue. Minho was quick to tell them he would not be entertaining them for sparring and settled down somewhere further along, leaving Hyunjin and Changbin at the trunk.

“So, I got you something again.”

“Changbin…, you don’t have to keep bringing me things!”

Changbin soundlessly smiles to himself as he fetches a small pouch from behind his back and Hyunjin can’t help but to snort at that, if only just a little. The older then eyes the pouch as it lays in his palms for a moment before pulling out a reflective, ivory colored seashell and handing it over to Hyunjin.

As he accepts the gift in his hands, Hyunjin turns quiet, absolutely speechless at the gesture. Flipping the seashell around for a few times, he attentively inspects it before tracing the ribbed exterior with his thumb. “It’s so nice… Thank you, Changbin.”

“Isn’t it? We walked along the shore on our way back and for some reason I was immediately drawn to it, so I picked it up. Then I noticed just how insanely shiny it was and it reminded me of you.” Changbin explains and he sounds honest although a little distant, the latter observation only becoming more distinct to the younger when Changbin shifts to sit further away from him on the trunk.

Feeling confused, Hyunjin’s first reaction is to furrow his brows together in a tightly knitted from but then Changbin is up on his feet with his hands resting just slightly above his hips. By now Hyunjin figures he’s familiar enough with this stance of the older in the way it usually indicated he was eager to get going with the training at hand. It’s a stance he often positions himself in and increasingly at times they found themselves leaning in a little too close. It has Hyunjin’s mind throbbing while he attempts to make sense of Changbin’s intentions behind his play of push and pull.

In the end, he decides dwelling on it is no use as it usually just introduces an incoming headache because figuring out Changbin’s intentions meant that Hyunjin also had to consider his own interests and motives. Coming to the conclusion that this is a train of thought he isn’t keen on exploring yet, Hyunjin rises from the trunk after neatly pocketing the shell away.

For a moment, he eyes Minho and if the older had any thoughts about his and Changbin’s earlier exchange, he chooses not to say anything as he comfortably lays flat on his back in a bed of grass and moss.

When Hyunjin reaches Changbin’s side, he is not being handed any weapons, instead the older stands across from him with his palms raised next to his head. “Hit me, Hyunjin.”

Puzzled, Hyunjin studies Changbin’s deadpanned expression but fails to find anything in it that could suggest he was joking. The soldier then waves his hands a little nearer to his face as if to usher the Hwarang on and get him to lash out. “Come on, Hyunjin. Haven’t they taught you any martial arts? Show me what you got.” Changbin declares, the corners of his lips curving into somewhat of a smirk while he stabilizes himself, looking startlingly ready to take a good punch.

Hyunjin’s mouth drops open but he stays mute, unable to find the right words after balling his hands into fists while he comes to the realization that the last thing he wants to do is strike a punch at Changbin. Perhaps, he thinks, this would have been different just a couple of weeks ago. Perhaps earlier, sometime before Changbin and him shared a dance along with an exchange of glances that seemed just a little too meaningful for comfort, he would have no problem engaging in a serious sparring battle with the soldier.

By now that time has long passed though, and those moments between them had simply just happened, leaving Hyunjin to face these unfamiliar feelings as a consequence. 

Sucking in his breath, Hyunjin prepares himself to strike although partially to divert and rid his mind of the invading thoughts that are creeping up on him like flies to the sweet nectar of a citrus. Briefly, he scans over Changbin’s face as if to try and see him as an opponent.

The soldier’s expression is blank and honestly not telling him very much, yet at the same time it is stern enough to have Hyunjin feeling nervous despite the fact he’s obviously a few heads taller.

A little hesitantly and unsure where to even aim his punch, Hyunjin draws back his arm. And then, with a force still unknown to him, Hyunjin strikes out his fist in the direction of the soldier.

It doesn’t come as a surprise when Changbin instantly intercepts his blow, his rough hand firmly grasping around his own and effectively grounding him.

Despite Hyunjin giving it his all, Changbin doesn’t even budge as he holds the Hwarang in place. It was honestly to be expected as Hyunjin is a witness to Changbin’s extreme strength weekly.

What the younger doesn’t expect though, is for Changbin’s hands, as skillful as they are, to completely flip him around until he’s being held against the soldier’s chest. Slightly bent over and powerless in the soldier’s hold, Hyunjin can only gasp before trying to squirm his way out of Changbin’s tight grip. 

When he’s finally released out of the cage that is Changbin’s muscular arms, Hyunjin stumbles forward yet regains his balance just in time to not completely fall over. Pulling himself together, he straightens up and turns to face Changbin who reaches out to grab onto both of his shoulders.

Stepping closer, Changbin forces him to meet his gaze. 

“Let me just teach you this one thing, Hyunjin. If later in your life you find yourself on a battlefield, you’ll be under the watchful eyes of up to a thousand of trained soldiers. The _sole_ key to combat is to not waver, there is simply no time to hesitate.”

For a while Hyunjin stands frozen in Changbin’s hold before he’s able to nod.

“You hear me, Hyunjin? Once a sword is drawn, blood is going to be shed. And you have to make sure it’s not yours.”

Hyunjin nods once more to show the other that he fully understands, his eyes locked with Changbin’s in what could very well be the most intense stare-down of his life. Interestingly enough, he thinks it is this intense because it is with Changbin, and something about being under his gaze always left him feeling exposed.

“God, Bin! Would you stop scaring the kid?” With a scoff Minho sidles up next to them, his hair messy and sticking up in all sorts of opposing directions, suggesting that he had just woken up.

Something in Changbin’s eyes softens then, and Hyunjin doesn’t fail to notice how the soldier’s palms graze over his upper arms just a little gentler and longer than they should as he lets go of him.

“So yeah, I was thinking we try and improve your martial arts skills starting today.” Changbin grins, or borderline smirks as he steps back to make some space for the other soldier.

“See, I knew you would try to introduce some martial combat in your _little_ _lectures_ tonight, but this is just ludicrous. Don’t worry, Hyunjin. I guess I’ll be joining you after all to save you from this freak.” At the end of his mockery, Minho jokingly pushes Changbin aside to come to stand in front of Hyunjin.

With a swift wave of his hand, Minho proposes the younger to spar.

Changbin apparently sees this as his sign to take off, moving over to tall wall of trees that lines the area around them before he settles up against a trunk. His arms come to fold over his chest as he leans back and Hyunjin feels himself starting to flush when he notices the smile that is still plastered on Changbin’s face while he looks at him.

Quickly redirecting his attention back to Minho, Hyunjin swings his clenched fist ahead.

°

On Hyunjin’s way back home, the soldiers walk with him for a part of the way while Minho tells them a story about how a strange sound had managed to wake him up from his nap.

“I bet it was nothing, you’re just going insane.” Changbin provokes.

“No, I bet it was Changbin’s dramatic speech that managed to literally annoy you out of your sleep.” Hyunjin provides, earning a snort from the oldest.

“Hey! My delivery may have been questionable, but I was telling you nothing but the truth, so I seriously hope you take it to heart.” Changbin tries in attempt to defend himself.

Minho then reaches to tightly wrap an arm around Hyunjin’s shoulder. “Don’t listen to him, I doubt you’ll ever get sent off.” 

In the dark of the night, the pair of soldiers continue to walk Hyunjin home for a while further until they leave him to travel the rest of the way by himself.

After sharing their goodbyes, Hyunjin finds his way back home fairly quickly. Carefully slipping past the gate outside his house, he holds his breath up until the moment he’s the gate shut securely.

He does the same upon entering his actual home, kicking off his sandals to leave them outside on the wooden porch just before he slithers inside.

The first thing Hyunjin notices once he’s inside is the sight of a neatly sealed scroll, one that hadn’t been there when he woke up in the morning.

Instinctively, he moves over to pick it up and unrolls it to reveal its writing but he’s unable to read any of it in the dark. Through squinted eyes however, Hyunjin is able to make out his name at the top of the scroll so he quickly stuffs it under his arm before he tiptoes around his home to try and read in his yard.

Sitting down at the edge of the porch, Hyunjin once again unfolds the scroll and hums out before he starts to scan through the message. Suddenly he’s struck by a painful wave of realization when the content of the message becomes clear to him, leaving him short for breath.

Hyunjin’s eyes frantically shudder as they retrace over the characters, unable to believe what he’s reading. In the end, he comes to the conclusion that he had in fact, not misinterpreted any of the characters and that the letter he’s holding is indeed an invitation he never hoped to receive.

“Young master, what is it that you’re reading?” Over his shoulder, he can hear one of his family’s servants nearing. He recognizes the voice as belonging to one of the bolder servants that had risked getting to know him on somewhat of a deeper level, so he hurriedly folds the scroll in his hands before shoving it under his sleeve.

After jolting up, Hyunjin turns and he comes to face her. “Jini! It’s nothing, just… do you think you could help me sneak out, though?”

As self-aware as ever, Hyunjin realizes he must be looking absolutely desperate in this moment with his lip almost painfully tucked in between his teeth while he hopefully stares down at the female servant.

“You’ve been sneaking out a lot lately. I don’t hope you’re in any trouble, that would be terribly unfortunate.” Jini answers and Hyunjin is able to read something resemblant of worry on her face. Although, he thinks, it could all just be an act.

“I-” Hyunjin starts off but he quickly realizes he’s too taken aback to formulate a proper response.

Audibly clearing his throat, he continues. “You know what, never mind. I’ll see you in the morning. Have a good rest, Jini.”

Turning around on his feet, Hyunjin leaves Jini for what she is to rush for his room. Only careful while pushing at the sliding doors, he lets himself drop to the floor as soon as he’s closed them. His trembling legs simply unable to keep his body up any longer before his hands shoot up to fist in his hair, tugging at the strands while he pulls his knees up into his chest.

Sleep doesn’t come easy for Hyunjin that night. Not with his heart feeling heavy in his chest, weighing him down until it felt like he was one with the cold floor.

°

The next morning, at some time before he knows Jini will come to wake him, Hyunjin stares at his reflection in the pocket-sized mirror he usually carried around for the purpose of applying his make-up. Now, however, he holds it up to his face to inspect the dark circles courtesy of last night that seem to almost gloom under his eyes. Dragging at the skin below his eyes, he can’t help but to groan.

“Fuck!” He whispers out the curse while slamming his fist down at his thigh, not wanting to alert anyone.

Pushing himself up off of where he had slept on the floor, Hyunjin rushes through his routine of getting dressed into his uniform although he doesn’t bother to put on any jewelry or perfume, wanting to get where he needed to be as soon as possible.

“Morning, Jini. Will you please tell my father I’ll be back late.” Hyunjin greets Jini through gritted teeth solely because it is a type of courteousness that is expected of him as he passes by her and out of his house.

°

After Hyunjin has arrived on the training grounds of his ensemble surrounding the temple, he easily spots his friends sitting alongside Jeongin, the three of them engaged in some conversation he couldn’t make out just yet.

Once he gets closer though, Hyunjin picks up some talk about Seungmin’s wish to become a Court historian, a topic he frequently brings up. But by the looks of it, it’s probably Jeongin’s first time hearing about the matter, the younger practically being all ears as he eagerly nods along.

“Hey, guys.” Hyunjin cautiously approaches them although he keeps some distance between himself and the group by not sitting down. 

“Hyunie!” Yongbok is the first to greet him, immediately jumping up to his feet to stand beside him, locking their arms together.

Seungmin simply sends him a smile, his eyes warm, fond and familiar.

Jeongin on the other hand remains still, facing Hyunjin with his back from where he’s sitting across from Seungmin. Hyunjin can’t say he’s surprised since Jeongin has been acting distant and awkward around him ever since the day of the incident, so he decides to just leave him be.

Hyunjin wishes it was easier for him to talk, not just to the other, but in general so he could say how truly sorry he felt for the youngest and how he wishes his life hadn’t been so rough up until even his dramatic entrance to their ensemble. He understands that becoming a Hwarang was a new start for Jeongin and that it had sadly turned terribly gruesome.

When Seungmin shrugs his shoulders at Hyunjin, Jeongin’s head briefly shoots up to have a look at Hyunjin and then another at Seungmin.

“So why do you want to be a Court historian?” Jeongin resumes his conversation with Seungmin and Hyunjin has to fight the urge to sigh out loud, not wanting to push the younger’s buttons.

“Yongbok-ah, can you follow me?”

Although Hyunjin nudges his head to the opposite direction, his impatient nature causes him to reach for the shorter boy’s hand, holding onto it tightly as he leads him over across the field until they are all alone.

When they come to a halt, Yongbok wordlessly blinks at him for a moment, obviously confused. “What’s with the hurry?”

“Read this.” Hyunjin façade comes crashing down as he almost cries out his words, shoving the crumpled up scroll in Yongbok’s hands.

“Okay...” Yongbok says cautiously, folding open the scroll before smoothing the paper out in his hands. “Hyunjin, this is a letter from the Royal Court, what the hell is-” Yongbok abruptly pauses his own speech after he’s read along, having finally made sense of the characters in his head.

“The prince wants to meet you in the capital?!” Yongbok gasps as he lowers the scroll and furrows his brows. Whether he’s doing so out of confusion or disgust, Hyunjin can’t tell and he assumes it’s probably a mix of both.

“You know what this means, right? He probably wants me to lay with him… That’s the only reason they ever invite any Hwarang over. I swear they think we’re fucking entertainers or something! How did they even find out about me, no one from our ensemble has ever been invited to the capital?” Hyunjin splutters out, driven by a sense of heightening anxiety that is currently making his chest feel tight.

“Hyunjin-” Yongbok takes a moment to think of what to say, desperate to console his best friend. Stuffing the scroll underneath the jacket of his uniform, Yongbok reaches out to grab onto Hyunjin’s arms before using his thumbs to rub soothing circles against them.

“It’ll be okay. Don’t freak out, it’s not time yet.” Patting at his arms, Yongbok tilts his head. “Come on, look at me.”

“God, I don’t want to meet some sick fucking pervert!” Hyunjin whimpers, throwing his head back while cupping his own face.

“You don’t know if it’ll be that bad, perhaps the prince just wants company. I haven’t heard any bad rumors about this new prince yet.” Yongbok tries to soothe although they both know his efforts are in vain since that’s just not how things worked in this kingdom.

“Just don’t go.” His friend then suggests, pulling him in close.

“Even though they call this an invitation, this is not something I can just reject. You know what the consequences could be, I can’t take the risk of not going.” Hyunjin explains the obvious through a sob.

“But you’ll have to spend time with that pervert!” Yongbok exclaims.

“Ssh! Keep it down, will you. I thought you just said he might not be a pervert.”

The pitiful look Yongbok then gives him tells Hyunjin more than any other response ever could in that moment so he sighs out, smoothing his hair back.

“Look, can you maybe… not tell Seungmin yet? I don’t want Jeongin to know.” Hyunjin then asks, wanting to change the topic.

“What? Hyunjin, you know Seungmin won’t just tell him about this.” Yongbok tells him.

“I know, just… please? I don’t know how to even go about this for now.” Hyunjin begs, putting his two hands together.

“Yeah of course… Come on, they’re going to call us over soon.” Yongbok gives in, apologetic.

Handing the scroll back to Hyunjin, Yongbok guides the taller over back to the practice grounds with a squeeze at his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- seorabeol was silla's capital located in today's gyeongju! 
> 
> here's a new update, this is sort of a transition chapter and it took quite some time because i know where i want this story to go but i wasn't sure how to create the transition between the start and where things will go now. but this is what it turned out to be and i hope it's okay. i have to say that since my last update i've been feeling very unmotivated to continue this fic but i've gotten some of my spirits back, so i hope you will all enjoy this new update and introduction to new dramatics.
> 
> speaking of the dramatics, i'm sorry ! i love you hyunjin . ill keep u safe . but yes from now we'll have the angst building up. stay tuned! the next update will be out sooner. 
> 
> support is very much appreciated, it genuinely makes my day. or come follow me on twt to chat!!? @ dwaekkibaragi


	8. 土

“And? How is it?” Seungmin calls from where he stands in front of Hyunjin, the taller looking ahead over his shoulder.

Jeongin then peeks his head out of the temple’s entrance, a bashful smile decorating his face before he finally reveals himself to present his newly tailored uniform. With his arms spread out wide, he turns around in a circle on his feet, successfully showing off his new clothing in its full glory and owning himself compliments from the other three Hwarang.

“You look great!” Yongbok chimes, his two hands meeting at his chest to applaud the younger.

“Yeah, it’s definitely a much better fit on you.” Seungmin agrees while reaching out to straighten the younger’s collar, gently patting at it once he’s done. “You should know it was Hyunjin’s idea to get you all measured up again. He even went and asked the masters himself.”

Jeongin’s eyes widen at the information he’s given, and his surprised pupils soon move to meet Hyunjin’s before he sends him a smile, which the older finds just adorable, although it did look a little forced. “Thank you, hyung…I’m so grateful.”

“You’re more than welcome. It’s important to train in loosely fitting clothes and I know how intimidating the monks can be so I figured I could just ask them for you.” Hyunjin explains his motives while also taking a step closing to the younger to then rest his hand on top of Jeongin’s shoulder. “And you look even more handsome now!”

When Hyunjin gets Jeongin as far as to giggle at the compliment, he feels especially chummy and satisfied with his earlier decision of helping him out. Perhaps now things would fall into place so that the four of them can become a balanced unit, for at least up until Hyunjin has to leave for the Capital.

He hasn’t given his expected voyage much thought ever since he told Yongbok about it at practice a few days back, the invitation and everything it entailed buried away somewhere far back in his mind.

For now, Hyunjin had primarily been focusing his energy on his relationship with Jeongin and making sure the youngest felt welcome within their ensemble. Yongbok and Seungmin had welcomed him with open arms but for Hyunjin, as someone who struggles to deal with change, it had been hard to do the same, resulting in the fact that he now regretted his initial hostility and the awkward relationship it ensured between them. He also just still felt bad for the kid, because Hyunjin could only imagine how tough it must have been on him when he was abruptly kicked out of probably the only place he had ever known as his home.

When Hyunjin later pulls himself out of his thoughts, he spots Yongbok and Jeongin skipping hand in hand over to where the other members were gathering to kickstart their training. Seungmin was still waiting for him at his side, staring right into Hyunjin’s soul but then he reaches out his hand.

“You’re always spacing out lately.” Seungmin starts off but before Hyunjin gets a chance to reply, he speaks up again. “Come on, it’s time to get to work. We can talk later.”

Seungmin widens his eyes in that questioning way as if to ask Hyunjin whether he was listening to him while he gestures for Hyunjin to take his extended hand.

“What? Do you want to skip with me too?” Hyunjin asks with one of his brows raised up in amusement which causes the other roll his eyes and then he just grabs for his hand himself, dragging the taller over to the rest.

°

Just a while later, Hyunjin stands in line sandwiched between Jeongin and Yongbok, followed by the rest of the Hwarang, including Seungmin somewhere further along the line. They’re all attentively listening, or at least pretending, to the introduction of their new combat instructor.

According to the monks, their old instructor is healing well from his injuries yet wouldn’t be returning anytime soon since he was supposedly still resting at some far-off sanctuary. Hyunjin didn’t know what to think of this, fully aware of the fact the monks would often hide all sorts of realities from them for the sake of things operating smoothly within the ensemble.

Currently, things were indeed starting to once again operate smoothly. The members all seemed to have recovered from the shock of the incident and slowly but surely Jeongin was being incorporated within the team as a respected new addition. His impressive talent has definitely helped him with this as over the course of time, before the arrival of their new combat instructor, Jeongin had been excelling in the production of poems. Jeongin even turned out to be a great singer, making him more popular with the other members rather than the monks who had little interest in his vocal abilities.

Then suddenly there was also the new instructor who appeared to Hyunjin to be at least a few years older than their last but unlike their last, is an actual army official and not a former Hwarang. Now, this is definitely unusual, and after the man had mentioned his military background, gossip between the Hwarang started to spread like wildfire.

Hyunjin on the other hand, can’t say he’s all that surprised, with the war steadily progressing and only the lands of Goguryeo left to seize, Shilla was probably mobilizing each of its other Hwarang ensembles just the same. At this point, Hyunjin would definitely not put it past the government to start pulling tricks like this.

Studying the instructor in front of them, Hyunjin finds that his uniform isn’t all that different from Changbin’s, appearing just slightly upgraded and perhaps made of a finer material.

The man continues on about how things would soon start to change under his leadership, his stance all broad with his chest visibly puffed out and his tone deliberately produced to sound intimidating and harsh. It seemed to have effect on some of the others, including Yongbok since Hyunjin can hear him audibly gulp beside him. Hyunjin on the other hand wasn’t going to let himself be fazed by this man’s poor attempt at establishing his authority, he knows how to deal with these military men by now.

“Before we start to make any changes, though. I must evaluate all of your skills for each element. Today we’re starting with archery. When it’s your turn, please state your name and then you all get one try at a decent shot.” The instructor looks up at them and lets his gaze drag out over the entire line of Hwarang.

“Have I made myself clear?” The man then asks, and he once again scans the crowd with such a stern expression it’s like his wish is to make sure no one would even dare to speak up before pointing at the boy who stood first in line before Jeongin. “You. Go.”

The Hwarang takes a step forward out of the row, then lowers himself in a deep, angled bow with his hands neatly folded over each other just below his abdomen before shooting back up. “Kim Yugyeom!”

After introducing himself, Yugyeom picks up the bow which was left at the foot of the instructors’ professionally set up target. The instructor then hands him an arrow which Yugyeom carefully secures between his fingers and then draws back along with the string before he gets himself in position and shoots ahead.

The shot is average, neatly striking the target but not in any position that would be considered impressive as the instructor yanks it out from where it was dangling at the opposite end of the bullseye. “Alright, next!”

Yugyeom seems pretty pleased with himself and his attempt when he returns back to the line with a new hint of confidence to his steps while he almost dances back to Jeongin’s side. “Try not to shoot this one, will ya.” Yugyeom snickers under his breath while shoving the bow into Jeongin’s chest who just barely manages to catch the weapon in his arms to keep it from falling.

The boy instantly halts and clamps onto to the bow at his chest all while he stares at his feet like he was searching for the right response that got lost on his tongue.

Hyunjin feels himself getting heated, unable to withstand the unjust he just witnessed, but since he knows he can’t do anything about it at this moment he resorts to glare at Yugyeom while mouthing. “ _Dick_.”

Yugyeom just shrugs in response, a smug grin still evident on his face before he turns to follow Jeongin with his eyes as the youngest steps forward, the bow held tightly in his clenched fist. He rushes through the formalities of his self-introduction and no one misses the way the instructor looks stunned after finding out who Jeongin is, the man wordlessly handing over another arrow with a respectful nod of his head.

Jeongin also remains silent while he accepts the arrow although he’s still obviously agitated at Yugyeom’s snappy remark, if his tense shoulders were any indication. Despite Jeongin’s strained stance and, if Hyunjin’s eyes weren’t deceiving him, the slight trembling of his arms, the youngest executes a fine shot.

Hyunjin heaves out a relieved sigh, some of the tension which was previously present in the air around them dissolving along with Jeongin’s successful shot. When the younger retreats back to the line, Jeongin appears to share Hyunjin’s relief if the older had to tell by his slightly elated expression when he hands over the bow.

“Thanks, Jeongin. You did well just now.” Hyunjin praises while accepting the heavy bow with both hands and smiling at the younger.

To his surprise, although still faint, Jeongin returns his smile.

A new victory, he decides.

°

After all the Hwarang had a try at showcasing their skills to their new instructor, the members were granted a break and Hyunjin soon found himself peeling the skin of a _chamoe._

Suddenly, the knife he’s using almost slips out of his hand due to the melon’s juices that by now dripped down past his wrist. Muttering a curse under his breath, Hyunjin spots a small cut at the side of his index finger which he sucks into his mouth until Yongbok reaches his side. The shorter sits himself down next to him in the shade of a large old tree, a basket filled with washed brambles in his hands.

“Cut yourself again?” Yongbok asks, his lips curving up into an amused grin.

“Hmm.” Hyunjin hums in reply around his digit.

“For someone who’s a great swordsman, you really suck at cutting fruits.” The shorter teases, but there’s never any spite to be found in the words Yongbok speaks. He then reaches out his hand, palm spread open before Hyunjin’s eyes. “Let me see.”

Hyunjin pulls his index finger out of his mouth and rests his hand in Yongbok’s awaiting palm who leans in with his face to inspect the cut up close, letting out a little snort just before pressing a kiss to the tip of his friend’s finger. “That’s the tiniest cut ever.”

“The tiniest cuts can lead to the biggest infections.” Hyunjin raises in defense, withdrawing his hand from Yongbok’s hold. “I’ll fix myself up at home.”

Silence falls over them as the smaller of the two drops his head to check out the brambles which lay in his lap and later picks one up to fumble at its plush, cushiony exterior. Hyunjin can tell exactly what is on his mind, able to read his friend like a book while he holds himself from popping one of the berries into his mouth.

“I know you’re trying to find the right words to say, but don’t worry. I don’t feel like talking about it.” Hyunjin informs while nestling against the other’s side, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Are you sure?”

With a nod Hyunjin replies before he gently helps guide Yongbok’s hand to his mouth so that he finally takes in the bramble which eventually leaves his lips stained in a burgundy tint. For a moment, Hyunjin feels the desire to stretch out and feel his friend’s lips with his fingertips until Jeongin suddenly drops to his knees in front of them, reaching in the basket at Yongbok’s lap.

“Hyung, I came to ask you something.”

A thick pause follows as Jeongin stuffs his mouth with a handful of berries which he takes his time in swallowing down, his hand and lips each effectively ending up stained.

When he resumes to speaking, his teeth appear slightly red as well. “How’d you get so good at archery, hyung? Seungmin-hyung told me that up until a while ago you guys never really practiced much and that you were having difficulties in the beginning.”

Hyunjin carefully listens the younger out, then frowns and points at himself. “Wait, are you asking me?”

Jeongin shifts, folding his legs until he’s sitting like he is about to start meditating among the monks. “Yeah, do you have like any secrets that you could teach me?”

“ _Secrets?”_ Hyunjin gulps and he feels his cheeks heating up, a sense of guilt creeping up on him. _“_ Oh no, nothing of the sort.”

Collecting himself while scraping his throat, Hyunjin straightens up to grab the knife which he left in the grass and continues cutting at the melon. “Seungmin’s been great at archery since day one, maybe you should ask him for help.”

Jeongin doesn’t seem satisfied with his answer as he just deadpans at the older, his hands slipping under his own knees until he’s successfully trapped them away. “But you’re better than him now. I’ve been studying your shots.”

“Come on, how’d you improve so much?” Jeongin carries on, insistent.

“I-” Hyunjin halts, briefly wets his lips and then quietly slices off a piece of melon which he hands over to Yongbok. “I don’t know. It just happened over time, I think. I don’t mind giving you a few tips though.”

The youngest opens and then closes his mouth a few times as if he’s testing out whatever words he is going to say next on his palate but then the instructor appears from behind him and before any of the boys get a chance to stand up, he speaks out.

“You.” The man directs his pointed finger right at Hyunjin. “You’re the Hwang kid, right?” Hyunjin can only nod, hurriedly getting up on his feet.

“The monks just told me that you should head home for the day. Your father needs you for something.” The instructor tells him, crossing his arms.

“I’d better hurry if I were you.”

°

“When was the last time you were pinned down like this?” Changbin sneers, his fingers tightening around Minho’s wrists which he held pinned down against the dusty ground. “Last night?”

Minho rolls his eyes so far back that Changbin swears they almost disappear into his sockets, but then he feels his friend’s strong thighs wrap around his waist and he’s flipped over onto his back in an instant. The soldier has to shut his eyes when sand threatens to get into them at the impact of his landing.

“And what if I was?” The older hovering above him asks, his head held tilted while he shifts to have Changbin support his entire weight.

“At least one of us has to get laid. The only person who ever gets on top of you is me when I beat your ass like this.” Minho snickers in that way Changbin always found to be just a little bit too unsettling to pass off as teasing so he lifts himself up off of the ground, effectively pushing the older off of him. 

“Can you please remind me why I call you my best friend?” Changbin grunts low as he dusts himself off, wiping at his uniform.

To absolutely no surprise at all, Minho’s lips then start to shape in a pout before he hugs Changbin in his arms, or maybe trapping him would fit as a better description as he squeezes his friend tight. “Because I love you?”

“Okay, I get it.” Changbin laughs, giving in to his friend although he pushes him away just slightly to get out of his suffocating hold.

Smiling out from ear to ear, comes approaching a very pleased Chan. The oldest settling between his two colleagues and immediately grasping for Changbin’s shoulder, catching his attention. “Changbin, buddy. Have I got some exciting news for you!”

“What is it…?” Changbin frowns, somehow dreading the worst after having to be the one to slaughter their supper last time.

“You’ve got yourself a solo mission, my friend.”

°

Changbin's legs start to tremble and ache in his awkward kneeling position. He's never been any good at remaining still for long periods of time, especially while sitting on his knees and in a setting as suffocatingly uncomfortable as the one he’s currently found himself in.

When he had awoken in the morning, he had no idea his day would end up like this with him waiting in the Hwang residence, across from Hyunjin's father.

The soldier mutely stares ahead, his eyes fixated just next to the older man's face, unable to look him directly in the eye.

Something about him being in this house without Hyunjin even being around feels seriously off. It's beyond unpleasant since he’s burdened to keep such a big secret and for a split second, Changbin wonders what Mr. Hwang would have thought if he knew of Hyunjin bringing him here and _patching_ him up that one time.

Changbin grips for the fabric of his pants, holding onto it tightly as his mind takes him back to that day. To that moment Hyunjn's perfume had nearly intoxicated him while his soft fingertips tenderly moved past his skin, healing him far beyond the injuries of his cuts.

He's been ashamed to admit that he hadn't really stopped thinking about it, but now, while he's just a few steps away of Hyunjin's room, it's all just a little too much. A little too real, knowing he could go in there right now to find the Hwarang's perfumed oils and carefully take the scents of all of them in, making his brain go foggy all over again in the process.

Now if mind reading was a thing, Changbin would say he's definitely been caught thinking about the Hwarang if he were to tell by the way his father was borderline glaring at him from the other side of the table.

Although as far as Changbin knows, mind reading isn't a thing. So whatever Hyunjin’s father, Hwang Gunmo, has got going on against him, it has to be a personal problem.

Changbin can't say Hyunjin looks like his dad one bit, the man's face dull and sunken at his cheekbones. His hair is somewhat longer than Hyunjin's, colored in that salt and pepper tint and he has a thin, little moustache right above his upper lip. But still, what seems to leave the biggest impression on him, is his eyes. The man glaring at Changbin from his seat with such intensity it almost looked akin to hatred.

With a displeased exhalation, Gunmo slides over a piece of what Changbin assumes is a letter. “Would it be wrong of me to assume you can’t read, officer Seo?”

Changbin has to bite on the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from saying the wrong thing, eventually gritting his teeth together while he nods his head. “No, sir. You’re right in that. On this paper, I’m only able to recognize my name.”

Gunmo raises his brows and momentarily shuts his eyes, unimpressed.

There’s silence on Changbin’s end as the man reaches for his cup, a real fancy piece of pottery, and brings it to his lips to have a taste of his well steeped tea that a servant had brought over earlier.

Then, a ruckus coming from outside catches the attention of both men, and they turn to see Hyunjin standing outside the opened sliding doors that served as the entrance of his home. Upon seeing the Hwarang, Changbin immediately takes pity on him as Hyunjin looks incredibly distressed, his pupils blown wide and his chest heaving with pants like he had run the entire way home.

“Have a seat.” Mr. Hwang tells his son and Hyunjin immediately does as he’s told, slipping inside the home while holding his head low before he settles down on his knees next to his father.

“So, Hyunjin. I heard you'll be visiting the Capital soon.” Gunmo announces with a serious lack of emotion to his tone, sliding the mulberry paper over from where it laid out before Changbin to where Hyunjin’s seated.

Changbin almost feels sick at how Hyunjin's father announces this so casually, so completely ignorant of the obvious underlying purpose of the trip that no one at the table dared to address. It’s not that unexpected, but for Gunmo to appear as uninterested and unsympathetic as he does, is not sitting well with the soldier.

Changbin meets Hyunjin's eyes once, and from then on, he tries not to look at him. But it's difficult, proving nearly impossible to not watch Hyunjin when his gaze just seems to naturally be drawn towards the younger's direction.

“This is Seo Changbin, he's the soldier that will accompany you on your travels.” Gunmo says while tapping two of his fingers right where it says Changbin’s name printed on the letter.

Hyunjin freezes at this, because what truly are the odds of Changbin ending up as his assigned officer? For a moment his gaze flickers between the faces of Changbin and his father before he pulls himself together, relaxing just slightly at the fact that this wasn't a situation where his agreement with the soldier had come to light.

“Right. Pleasure to meet you officer Seo.” Hyunjin greets him. His voice soft, almost shy.

Hyunjin watches carefully while Changbin forces his lips into a strained yet polite enough smile, then glances down over the contents of the letter once more.

“So, officer Seo. I hate to question your abilities but I’m not sure if you’re well,” There’s a pause and Changbin prepares himself for what’s to come, too familiar with the types of criticism that usually comes his way. “…capable enough of safely leading my son to the Capital.”

His hands ball up into fists in his lap at the way Gunmo, in ignorance of his initial disclaimer, outrightly voices his doubts at Changbin’s expertise.

“Father…” The Hwarang gently lays one of his palms on the man’s arm. “I’m sure officer Seo is a fine soldier!”

Gunmo offers no response to this and instead only swats Hyunjin’s hand away, causing Changbin to frown until he suddenly can’t stand it anymore. The entire situation that’s playing out in front of him too hard to bear.

“Sir, I can assure you with absolute certainty that I would be an excellent companion on your son’s tour to the Capital. I would not have been selected for an event as important as this one if this wasn’t the case.” Changbin defends himself and he doesn’t miss the way Hyunjin’s head shoots up to stare at him in surprise, or maybe it’s really somewhat closer to terror.

“If you have any more doubts, I suggest you take it to the commander in charge of my brigade but I’m sure he’ll tell you just the same.” Changbin finishes but he knows he can’t take his leave just yet, no matter how much he wishes he could.

A heavy stillness falls over them once again, yet it’s the kind of silence that you can still hear through the sound of distressed breathing ringing in your ears.

“If that’s all, I would like to take my leave.” Changbin speaks up, breaking the almost audible silence.

Gunmo remains still and although Changbin can’t read the static expression his face carries, he can tell the man is busy searching for a correct response in his head.

“Very well.” Mr. Hwang rises to his feet and the soldier is quick to follow, not wishing to stay beneath the old man.

He bends forward into a bow, just because it’s expected of him and then provides Hyunjin with the same courtesy. When he has lifted himself up, he loosens his shoulders and once again searches for the younger’s eyes. “I guess I will be seeing you soon, Young Master.”

The title feels foreign on his tongue but he’s well aware he can’t address by Hyunjin in any other way while under the current circumstances, so he doesn’t dwell on it.

“I'll see officer Seo out.” Hyunjin tries, getting up from the floor.

“Nonsense, one of the girls will do it.” Hyunjin's father waves him off before pointing at one at the servants. “You. Would you please?”

One of the girls who has her hair tied in one long braid that falls between her shoulder blades rapidly nods and makes her way over to Changbin’s side to whom she gestures her hands out, guiding him out of the Hwang residence.

Although he desperately wants to check up on Hyunjin, Changbin decides against looking back as he walks out of the younger’s home feeling discouraged.

°

That night, Hyunjin hopes to see Changbin although they had no chance to schedule a meeting and to his luck, when he finally makes it to the clearing, he finds the soldier is there.

The older seems to have heard him nearing since he quickly gets up to meet him halfway.

“Hyunjin, what the fuck?!” Changbin breathes out, his hands settling on his own head and then in his hair.

Hyunjin doesn’t know what to tell him, he’s honestly surprised to see the other even is this affected by the news. He just stands there for a while, trying to find the words while he rubs at his own shoulder as a means of comforting himself. The older then bombards him with questions and Hyunjin just cancels out the noise, lowering his head to watch the ground while all he seems to pick up is frequent cursing on Changbin’s end as he continues on. 

“I…” Hyunjin’s voice gets caught in his own throat when he lets out an unexpected sob and then, without any further warning fat tears start to spill down his cheeks and he launches himself forward until his face falls against the other’s chest. “I-I just don’t know. I don’t know how they found me. Changbin, I’m scared.”

As if Changbin didn’t have to hesitate for even a second, the soldier’s arms immediately find their way around him until Hyunjin’s being hugged tight in his embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this new chapter and thanks so much for 60 kudos!!!!🥺 i'm glad people are enjoying this fic. i hope this update was enjoyable too, who's ready for changjin's roadtrip to the royal court? 
> 
> support is very much appreciated! x
> 
>   
> [twt](https://twitter.com/dwaekkibaragi)


End file.
